Elfos fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos
by bittersweet65
Summary: Despues de que los Dursleys abandono de seis años de edad Harry en un parque en Kent, Harry llega a la conclusión de que él es un elfo. No es un elfo doméstico, sin embargo. Un elfo de los bosques. No importan los magos contra los muggles, Harry tiene su propia cosa pasa. Pre Hogwarts. TRADUCCIÓN de "Fantastic Elves and Where to Find Them" por evansentranced.
1. En el que Harry es abandonado

¡Hola a todos! Me encantó este fic así que quise traducirlo al español, así que no hablan inglés pueden tener la oportunidad de leerlo. :) Español no es mi lengua materna, así que si usted encuentra algun error, dime. Siempre estoy tratando de mejorar. Todo el crédito va primero a JKR por supuesto, y luego a evansentranced. Esto se traduce con su permisa. Nada de esto es mío. Sólo estoy traduciendo sus palabras en español. Las diferencias entre las versiones se hicieron para que la historia fluya con más facilidad en español, mientras que se mantiene fiel al estilo de la fuente. Todos reviews serán pasadas a evansentranced, en inglés. ¡Gracias, y disfrute de la historia!

* * *

-¿Por qué Harry tiene que venir? ¡Él va a la ruina! Él es estúpido.- Dudley pateó el asiento del Petunia como Vernon cargó la canasta de picnic en el maletero.

-Sra. Figg no podía cuidar a los niños de hoy, Diddykins, ya lo sabes,- Petunia sonrisa afectada. -No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que el niño arruinar nuestras vacaciones perfectas.

Harry se puso de pie en silencio en la acera, su pequeña bolsa en la mano, esperando a ser permitido en el interior del coche.

Vernon cerró el maletero.

-Asi es, niño.- Abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y levantó a sí mismo detrás del volante. -Te comportas de Kent, o será el armario durante una semana para ti.

-Sí, tío Vernon,- dijo Harry, subir al asiento trasero. Consideró que pone su cinturón de seguridad, pero lo que con el color de la cara de Dudley estaba convirtiendo, pensó que estaría más seguro sin restricciones.

Iba a ser un largo viaje.

* * *

Harry tenía razón. Había sido un viaje interminablemente largo. Dudley, uno que nunca reaccionó bien al aburrimiento, había decidido unos veinte minutos en el viaje que Harry estaba tomando demasiado espacio. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Harry tenía marcas en la forma de la puerta del coche a un lado de su cuerpo, y contusiones en la forma de las zapatillas de Dudley por el otro.

Al llegar al sitio de picnic, Vernon y Petunia tenía Harry estableció su mesa de picnic con todos los suministros que habían traído. Fue un picnic compañía para la firma de tío Vernon, Grunnings, así que habían otras familias en su área también, a menudo con los niños. Harry ya había sido prohibido hablar con ellos, y cuando terminó la creación de la mesa de picnic, tío Vernon le dio instrucciones de ir a localizar los baños.

Harry se alejó hacia la pequeña zona boscosa cerca del en lugar. Cuando tío Vernon le dio una tarea de esa manera, sólo la intención que quería a Harry a desaparecer y no causar problemas. No había ninguna razón para volver hasta que el picnic había terminado. La zona boscosa fue mayormente tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando, un par de niños se arrastran a través de la espesura, mirar fijamente a Harry con curiosidad, y alejarse cuando sus padres llamaron. Nadie se quedó para hablar con él, sin embargo.

Harry estaba bien con eso, sin embargo. Había puesto un montón de pensamiento en lo que iba a traer cuando se enteró de esta excursión de un día. Había llevado básicamente todo lo que poseía, incluyendo un juego extra de ropa, por si acaso él consiguió a sí mismo sucio. Tío Vernon se había negado a permitir que Harry en el coche con la ropa sucia antes, y Harry no quería imaginar lo que podría resultar esto lejos de casa.

Estaba jugando con sus soldados de juguete ahora, los que Dudley se había derretido en el microondas y abandonados. Harry tenía que luchar contra los trolls que había creado a partir de rocas interesantes que había encontrado. Todos los soldados tenían deformidades extrañas desde el microondas, pero esas fueron sólo las heridas de guerra. Los trolls estaban ganando en este momento, y lo soldados tendrían que pedir refuerzos pronto. Harry miró alrededor del pequeño claro él había se instaló en, preguntándose qué vendría a ayudar a los soldados. Probablemente los elfos verdes. Él arrancó algunas ramas pequeñas de un árbol de hoja perenne y las metió en sus extremos en el suelo cerca de los soldados. Elfos fueron siempre buenos luchadores, y tenían la magia. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia no les gustaba cuando Dudley miraba programas con magia en ellos, y positivamente explotó cuando atraparon Harry leer libros de fantasía, así que Harry conocía la magia era algo peligroso e importante y sorprendente.

Harry se hizo tan completamente absorto en su juego que en el momento en que levantó la vista de nuevo, la inclinación del sol entre los árboles fue significativamente ángulo. Empaque sus juguetes en su mochila, examinó su ropa y encontró que sus pantalones estaban un poco sucias. Él tomó otro par de minutos para cambiar allí en la madera; si salió de su punto de ocultación en busca desaliñada, tío Vernon no estaría contento.

Él decidió colarse en el aseos y enderezarse un poco más antes de encontrar los Dursleys, pero cuando él salió de la zona boscosa y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar del picnic, se encontró con que muchos de los compañeros de trabajo de tío Vernon y sus familias ya se habían ido. Caminó más rápido, tirando de su bolsa arriba en su hombro. Un sentimiento aprensión se instaló en la boca del estómago cuando se acercó a la zona donde había dejado a sus parientes.

Aminoró sus pasos cuando llegó a la cima de la pequeña colina que habían sido haciendo un picnic en la parte superior. Tía Petunia sería seguramente tienen algo que decir acerca de su desaparición, y probablemente haría que a limpiar su zona y empacar el coche por sí mismo, ya que no había tanta gente. Tío Vernon pasaría la mitad del viaje a casa diciendo a Harry cómo ingrata que era. Dudley le patearía mucho más. Y lo harían todo-

Harry se detuvo en el centro de la zona de picnic vacía y miró a su alrededor. Cerca estaba el aparcamiento casi vacío, donde el coche de los Dursleys había sido hace sólo unas pocas horas. El sedán sensata del tío Vernon veía por ninguna parte. Los pulmones de Harry sentía más pequeña de lo habitual, y su corazón latía con fuerza en una suerte de manera distante. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la mayoría de los otros picnickers estaban dejando. Si uno de ellos se fijó en él aquí...

Fingiendo normalidad, Harry se metió en los baños y se encerró dentro. Se sentó en el tanque con los pies en el asiento y se obligó a permanecer en silencio, obligado por los pequeños quejidos y respiraciones ásperos que querían derrame fuera de él. Si una de las personas de fuera de lo oído aquí, estaría atrapado y lo enviaría a la policía. Los Dursleys habían dicho a Harry cosas horribles sobre la policía y nada que Harry había escuchado en otro lugar o visto en la televisión (cuando él era capaz de ver sin los Dursleys notar) poner una luz más positiva sobre la policía encontrarlo. Se acurrucó en él e inclinó la frente hasta las rodillas, respirando con dificultad (pero en voz baja) en la pierna del pantalón, su cabeza golpeando un staccato blanco detrás de sus párpados.

Permaneció allí durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que todos los ruidos de otras personas fuera del baño se quedaron en silencio, y todo lo que podía oír era el susurro del viento entre los árboles. Incluso después de que el silencio había reinado por más tiempo de lo que Harry podía contar, se quedó en el baño, se dobló, los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus muslos, mirando sordamente en la puerta del baño. Había un montón de graffiti en el. -Shawna es una perra- y -Jay estba aki 1985.- fueron garabateadas en su línea de visión directa. Había una profunda herida a través del nombre de Shawna. Harry esperó, y cuando su garganta dejó de sentir tan cruda y su rostro estaba tenso, pero ya no se moja, se relajó a sí mismo y se bajó de la taza del baño. No podía quedarse aquí para siempre. Los baños tenían gente para limpiarlos. Alguien finalmente encontrarlo.

Se agachó fuera y miró a su alrededor, frotando su cara. El sol casi ya había bajado, y no había nadie a la vista. Sin detenerse a considerar sus opciones, él se salió hacia el bosque, donde había pasado la mayor parte del día. Él reagruparse y hacer un plan de allí.

Harry llegó al bosque y se subió a uno de los árboles tan alto lo que pudo, sin sentir el árbol comienza a apoyarse. Se agachó mientras los últimos rayos de luz que murieron, su mochila asegurado firmemente a la espalda. Él abrazó el tronco, presionando su rostro contra ella y sentirse más a tierra, pensó. Ahora que él había tenido un poco de tiempo para superar su pánico inicial, Harry se había calmado un poco.

Para un niño de su edad, Harry no se hacía ilusiones acerca de sus parientes. No le gusta, no lo amaba, y ellos no se preocupan por él. Él era una molestia, eso es todo. Cuando interactúa con él, pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de hacerlo más útil, y no reparó en gastos para hacerle saber cuán inútil era en realidad. Si él no estaba haciendo las tareas, que estaba siendo castigado por algún delito u otra. Hizo Harry una especie muy pragmática de seis años de edad.

Él sabía que los Dursleys habían no sólo lo olvidado. Él sabía que no iban a volver. Ya estaba oscuro. Ellos podrían haber conducido a Privet Drive y de vuelta por lo menos dos veces en el vez desde que había notado su ausencia. Él sabía que la única forma en que iba a ver a Privet Drive de nuevo era a través de sus propios esfuerzos. Planes vagos de subir a un tren o un autobús filtrada a través de su mente. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas, sabía que deben hacerlo. La gente los utiliza todo los días para llegar a casa.

Pero como Harry volvió en sí, lentamente empezó a darse cuenta de que tal vez, no quería volver.

Los Dursleys eran horribles. Soñó diaria de otra familia que venga y se lo llevan lejos, eso sería lo salvara y le encanta y le tratan como a los suyos en la forma en que familias de los otros niños lo hicieron, la forma en que los Dursleys tratado Dudley. Quería tanto a pertenecer a otra persona, en su mayoría así que él no tendría que darse cuenta de lo mucho que no pertenecía a los Dursleys.

Harry respiró el aroma calmante de los árboles a su alrededor y, finalmente, reconoció lo inevitable. Él no tenía una familia. Él no tenía ningún pariente más. Todo lo que tenía era él mismo, y realmente, eso era todo lo que había tenido. No era peor de lo que había sido antes.

Fue este pensamiento, tan completamente novedoso ya la vez tan obvio, que golpeó a Harry en su totalidad fuera del pánico que había estado en él desde se había dado cuenta de que los Dursleys se habían ido. Tenía todo lo que tenía con él. Él tenía un lugar para dormir por la noche, y no era como si no hubiera dormido en un árbol antes. Los perros de la tía Marge le habían mantenido en un árbol durante la noche en más de una ocasión. De pronto agotado, Harry logró quedarse dormido, dejándose imagino que esto era sólo otro de esos tiempos, que estaba en el jardín de atrás y Ripper se paseaba inquieto por las raíces, un rumor sordo en la parte posterior de la garganta para siempre que Harry se movió.

* * *

Había un pueblo cerca de la zona de picnic. Este pensamiento fue más importante en la mente de Harry cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, y como él se bajó del árbol, rígido pero bien descansado, consideró cómo pudo llegar hasta allí.

Eso fue tonto sin embargo. Él estaba en su propia ahora. Caminando era la única opción, de verdad. Harry enganchó su mochila sobre su espalda y comenzó a través de los árboles a lo largo de la autopista, siguiendo las indicaciones. A su paso, comenzó a darse cuenta de que la obtención de alimentos era importante. Había se coló un poco de comida de la tía Petunia mientras ponía el picnic juntos ayer por la mañana, pero que había comido todo lo que ya. No había esperado a tener que hacer que dure indefinidamente. Por lo general, había un poco de advertencia para ese tipo de cosas. El humor de tío Vernon eran bastante predecibles.

Como él pensaba en ello, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que conseguir comida iba a ser fácil. Cuando los Dursleys decidieron no alimentar Harry, todo lo que tenía que hacer era robar sus sobras de la basura. Los niños en su escuela primaria echaron comida también. Sólo tenía que encontrar una escuela o un barrio donde los contenedores de basura eran accesibles.

Llegó a la orilla de la ciudad cuando el sol alcanzó su altura en el cielo, y consideró sus opciones. La carretera principal de la ciudad era probablemente el mejor lugar para ir en un primer momento, para averiguar dónde estaba la escuela. Se volvió hacia un camino más grande y lo siguió, seguro que lo llevaría donde necesitaba ir. Efectivamente, mientras caminaba, las casas crecieron más cerca y las tiendas comenzaron a surgir.

Vio a una tienda de comestibles y la miró. Había comida allí. Y donde había comida, había gente tirando comida. Harry había aprendido esto a una edad temprana. Era difícil no darse cuenta de que todo el mundo tenía más pero él.

Caminó hacia ella con cautela, tratando de averiguar donde se guardarían los contenedores de basura.

Harry aprendió en el próximo par de semanas, cuando las diversas tiendas de alimentos de la ciudad arrojaron cosas. Había otras personas que a veces venían a investigar los contenedores, y Harry se aseguró de estar bien fuera de su camino. Él los vio en ocasiones, fuera del camino del resto de la ciudad, en los lugares que él había pensado que sería más seguro para dormir o relajarse (hasta que vio que habían tenido la misma idea). Él no habla con nadie si podía evitarlo. Y por lo general podía.

Él todavía no sabía lo que el pueblo se llamaba, pero no importaba. Él era bueno en ser discreto, y sabía lo suficiente para mantenerse fuera de la vista cuando los otros niños de su edad estarían en la escuela. Era casi verano y entonces él sería capaz de moverse sin obstáculos para la mayor parte del día. Hasta entonces, él miente bajo.

Pasó la mayor parte del día después de la escuela fue en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Nadie miró dos veces a un niño en una biblioteca. Nadie esperaba que Harry para comprar algo o salir, y cuando la bibliotecaria vio sentado en una mesa con un libro que ella sonreía y le deje en paz. Harry robó un par 'Supervivencia en el salvaje' libros de la sección de adultos y las escondió en el interior de los libros ilustrados. Se esforzó para leerlos, ya que había comenzado sólo recientemente a leer libros que no tienen fotos en ellos, pero él creyó entender una buena cantidad de la misma. Había fotos, por lo menos. Los ayudó. Aprendió un poco acerca de cómo mantenerse caliente en la noche, cómo iluminar fuegos, y lo plantas en el bosque fueron definitivamente no comestible. El contrabando, el libro más útil (la que tiene el mayor número de fotos) de la biblioteca, y arrancó el metal en la cubierta que hizo el zumbador biblioteca seguir para que pudiera mantenerlo en su mochila sin alertar a la sospecha.

Después de un rato, Harry pasó de los libros de supervivencia (aunque mantuvo su guía robada). Leyó selectivamente de la sección de niños, sea cual sea le llamó la atención ese día, y al final la curiosidad lo llevó a la sección de adultos. Su capacidad de comprensión mejoró dramáticamente cuando uno de los bibliotecarios señalaron los diccionarios de los niños y le enseñó a usar una.

Harry tuvo dos cambios de ropa en su bolsa, que él llevaba hasta que no pudo ignorar lo sucio que estaban. Los bibliotecarios han comenzado a mirar de reojo. Ya había pasado algún tiempo pensando en esto, sin embargo. El sitio de picnic había estado cerca de un río, y Harry volvió un día y se lavó las cosas en las rocas, al igual que las imágenes de su 'Supervivencia en el salvaje ' libros.

Con todo, a pesar de que no estaba caliente, no fue pacífica, y Harry pasó mucho tiempo estresado, hambriento, escondido, y solo, se las arregló para conseguir a través de varios meses viviendo en el pequeño pueblo cerca de la zona de picnic. Él tenía suficiente comida y era ingenioso para un niño de su edad. Más importante, él era pequeño, y él podría caber lugares donde otros no podían, lo que le dio un montón de lugares de escondite donde nadie pensaría en buscarlo.

Una de las personas de más edad que frecuentaban contenedores del supermercado tomó un interés en Harry después del primer mes. Con frecuencia trató de hablar con Harry y seguirle. Harry no le gustaba la atención, cuando aún vivía con los Dursley, pero ahora incluso el sonido de la voz de otra persona dirigida hacia él consiguió su adrenalina al máximo, y se escapó con las manos vacías una feria pocas veces.

Esta noche, Harry había tenido que esperar a que un par de personas a abandonar antes de que pudiera llegar a él mismo los contenedores, por lo que ya se sentía ansioso y listo para correr. Saltó del borde del y cayó en el interior, con la esperanza de llenar su bolsa y no tener que volver hasta la próxima semana. Había un poco de pan en perfecto estado, que Harry tomó, y una caja rasgado de cereal que era sólo un poco húmeda. Acababa de terminar hurgando en una bolsa medio llena de moretones, cerca de verduras podridas (todos los demás habían conseguido todo lo decente, así que Harry fue dejado para ordenar a través y encontrar un pepino pasable y algunas manzanas), cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

Se quedó inmóvil y se agachó aún más, mirando a través de una brecha en la puerta pequeña plaza en el lado de la papelera.

-Hey, chico.- Fue el hombre más viejo que lo había estado siguiendo. Harry agarró su bolsa contra el pecho, aplastando el pan. Él no respondió.

-Niño, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes padres?

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta pequeña. El corazón le latía con fuerza y sus extremidades temblaban. Él quiso la puerta permanecer cerrado con todos sus fuerzas.

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño,- dijo el hombre, aunque Harry ignoró. Si el hombre quería hablar con Harry, él era probablemente mala noticia. Él estaba de pie fuera de la papelera de ahora. Harry se apretó contra la esquina trasera, mirando fijamente la puerta pequeña. La parte superior del fue cerrado. Su única salida era esa pequeña puerta, y Harry pudo ver al hombre que estaba justo fuera de ella.

-Está bien, chico.- El hombre puso sus dedos a la brecha y trató de abrir la puerta pequeña. No se movía. El hombre maldijo y levantó la mano para levantar la tapa en su lugar. El corazón de Harry dio un salto y vio la cara desaliñada del hombre aparece milisegundos antes de que todo se oscureció y todo su cuerpo se tensó como si estuviera siendo exprimido a través de una tubería de desagüe.

Harry jadeó cuando él abrió los ojos y se encontró aferrado al tronco de un árbol. Desconcertado, él hizo un balance de su situación. Estaba sentado en una rama de cuarenta pies sobre el suelo al otro lado del aparcamiento. Desde esta altura, pudo ver la papelera y el hombre desaliñado de pie frente a ella, mirando el interior. Harry parpadeó. Su mochila fue exprimido entre él y el tronco, y aunque la comida fue aplastada, todavía era perfectamente comestible.

Él tomó unos minutos para calmarse a sí mismo, mirando con avidez al anciano en caso de que él encontró a Harry en el árbol y lo siguió de nuevo. Por su parte, el hombre se quedó mirando hacia el salto para un poco más de tiempocaminó un circuito completo alrededor de ella, y con el tiempo se alejó.

Una vez que se fue a los ojos de Harry, caminando en la dirección opuesta, Harry se permitió relajarse de verdad. Este fue uno de sus lugares de escondite más seguros. Nadie se trepaba a los árboles para dormir, pero él, y nadie en este pueblo siempre realmente levantó la vista. Incluso si lo hicieran, las hojas oscurecidas la mayor parte de la posición de Harry. Decidió simplemente quedarse aquí por la noche, y se preocupan por cómo había llegado allí mañana.


	2. En el que Harry se despide de Kent

Harry tomó la situación en la papelera en serio, y pasó mucho tiempo en su árbol la mañana siguiente saltando pensativamente de rama en rama, preguntándose cómo podía haber hecho. Sabía que nadie más habría ayudado a escapar de esa manera. Nadie se preocupaba por él, incluso si sabían que estaba aquí. Harry ayudó a sí mismo, así que sabía que había sido él mismo que había ayudado en esta ocasión, también. La única pregunta era "cómo". Si lo había hecho una vez, podía con suerte hacerlo de nuevo, y ser capaz de escapar de situaciones peligrosas, como la que a su antojo le daría un sin fin de la paz de la mente.

Cuando la escuela dejó salir para el día, Harry se bajó de su árbol, se puso la ropa de la gente ', (que él trató de mantener lo más limpio posible) y se dirigió a la biblioteca, alerta como siempre a cualquier atención no deseada. Deambuló por las estanterías, preguntándose donde posiblemente podría comenzar su búsqueda. Tenía que haber alguna mención de algo parecido a lo que acababa de hacer en uno de los libros. La biblioteca no se había guiado a él mal todavía.

-¿Está buscando algo, cariño?- Harry se estremeció, todavía perturbado de la confrontación anoche. La bibliotecaria le saludó a veces y le ofreció ayuda, al igual que con los diccionarios. Era bueno en aplazar sus sospechas por lo general, y que no creía que alguna vez había notado lo mismo la limpieza en el baño de hombres, pero hoy en día se veâ preocupada.

-Ehh...- Harry la miró con ojos grandes y esperanzadoras. -Quiero leer una historia sobre personas que pueden desaparecer.

Harry había oído hablar de las princesas de hadas hace un par de semanas con una niña, así que sabía que no era demasiado probable que se enoje con él por mencionar cosas no naturales. De todos modos, él aguantó la respiración después de hacer la pregunta y la vio morderse el labio con una cierta agitación.

-Al igual que la magia, quieres decir,- decidió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Harry asintió con la cabeza a lo largo, y se sintió aliviado cuando ella le sonrió. -Tenemos algunas historias como esa. ¿Te gustan los cómics?

Harry sabía lo que eran los cómics y gustó que tenían un montón de fotos, pero también sabía que esas eran fingir. -Quiero historias reales sobre personas que pueden desaparecer,- dijo.

-A veces es llamado teletransporte,- dijo ella, y le sonrió. -La gente no puede realmente hacer eso, querido. ¿Pero tal vez te refieres a la mitología?

Harry no sabía lo que era la mitología, así que asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por las estanterías a otra sección de la biblioteca llena de libros en busca de más edad.

-Los dioses griegos viajaron así a veces,- dijo, y sacó un libro del estante para él. -También hay algunas criaturas mitológicas que pueden, como las hadas y los elfos y los duendes.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras ella hablaba y sacó un par de libros para él. No creía que era un dios griego. Por la forma en ella hablaba como ella cogió más libros de la estantería, que sonaba como un montón de trabajo.

Después de la bibliotecaria le mostró cómo utilizar los índices en cada uno de sus libros y lo dejó con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry instalamos en leer, diccionario en mano.

Todos los diferentes libros acordados con la bibliotecaria: humanos normales no podían hacer cosas como que desaparece y la magia. Qué descalificado a Harry de la especie. Harry pensó en su vida en casa de los Dursleys, algo que había evitado en los últimos meses. Cosas extrañas han sucedido a veces. El pelo de su maestra había vuelto azul una vez. Juguetes de Dudley se rompieron cuando Harry estaba particularmente furioso con él, aunque Harry y Dudley no estaban cerca de ellos. Los Dursleys siempre habían mirado con extrañeza cuando estas cosas sucedieron y hablaron en voz alta sobre falta de naturalidad. Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez Harry no era humano. Tal vez él realmente no era natural. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

* * *

El conocimiento de que los Dursleys estaban en lo cierto acerca de él perturbado Harry. Trató de dejar de pensar en ellos de nuevo, la forma en que había logrado en los últimos meses, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Cuando era más pequeño, que siempre había esperado que su tía y su tío eventualmente llegar a gustarme, pero en el último año antes de que lo dejaron en el lugar del picnic, que había empezado a darse cuenta de la verdad.

No le gusta y nunca lo haría. Sabía otras familias no eran así, y Harry les había culpado. Él siempre tenía la esperanza que alguien vendría por él que no era terrible como estaban.

Por tanto, la noticia de que los Dursleys había tenido razones para llamarlo antinatural fue discordante. Fue su culpa, no el de ellos. Realmente era un monstruo inhumano en el camino de sus vidas normales y felices.

La bibliotecaria echó varias miradas de preocupación a los ojos y la nariz roja de Harry mientras avanzaba la semana. Pero Harry resulta práctico. No perdió toda la semana abatido. Antinatural o no, él era todo lo que tenía que confiar. Tenía que mantenerse a salvo, y eso significaba que averiguar lo que era.

Harry leído a través lo más mitología que pudo tener en sus manos, en busca de las criaturas que hizo lo que había hecho. Encontró a unos pocos, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía más poderes que acaba de desaparecer. Tomó notas en letras mayúsculas esmerados en un cuaderno la bibliotecaria le dio, a veces evitando la escritura por completo y hacer dibujos en su lugar. Cada criatura probablemente se registró, junto con todas sus fuerzas y debilidades.

Después del anochecer, Harry trató en vano de repetir su hazaña de transporte. Se concentró en la sensación de ser comprimido estrechamente e intentó su más duro para estar en el otro extremo del callejón. Consiguió un pequeño éxito una noche moviendo varios pies a través del callejón, cuando un perro callejero le sobresaltó, pero no estaba completamente seguro de si él había tropezado la distancia o desapareció, y subiendo por una escalera de incendios para escapar del perro no le da mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

* * *

Al final de esa semana, las cosas llegaron a un punto crítico. El anciano estaba de vuelta, de pie en la base del árbol de Harry y mirando hacia él.

-Niño,- llamó, y Harry se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera atreverse a sniffle, aunque muy necesario hacerlo. -Hey, yo sólo quiero ayudar.- Se rascó la cabeza mientras Harry se quedó sin respuesta. -Mira, yo no voy a decirle a la policía acerca de ti. Eres demasiado joven para estar viviendo en la calle sin alguien que cuide a su espalda. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Harry tragó y se aferró con más fuerza al tronco del árbol, negándose a mirar hacia abajo, hasta que oyó crujir las ramas hacia la parte inferior del árbol. El hombre estaba tratando de subir al árbol. Harry entró en pánico y cerró los ojos, deseando que el hombre acaba de dejarlo solo.

Un sonido fuerte agrietamiento hizo que los ojos de Harry vuela libre. La rama grueso que el hombre había estado colgando sobre se había roto, derribandolo al menos diez pies al suelo y lo de aterrizar en el culo. Con un pesado trozo de árbol sobre él.

Harry no puso en duda su buena fortuna. Mientras que el hombre todavía estaba maldiciendo y luchando para conseguir la pieza más pesada de la rama apagado su torso, Harry balanceó a sí mismo hasta el (nuevo) rama más baja y se deslizó por el tronco, preparándose con sus pies, las manos de manera segura dentro de sus mangas así como no rasgar para arriba. Estaba corriendo antes de que el hombre podía sentarse, corriendo por el camino hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, donde había un bosque que podría desaparecer en. Tendría que dejar esta ciudad. Llegó hasta el bosque de forma segura y se desaceleró sólo lo suficiente como para guardar silencio. A los veinte minutos, había cruzado un par de carreteras y estaba rodeando tierras de cultivo, tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista. Con el tiempo se calmó lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a seguir un camino, y encontró la autopista principal que los Dursleys habían utilizado para llegar a Kent. Él sólo lo reconoció porque era el camino más grande que había visto desde que había llegado.

Harry se puso en cuclillas al lado de la carretera, contemplando su próximo movimiento. Había una ciudad al otro lado de la autopista, podía ver las luces de aquí. Esto no fue lo suficientemente lejos de la otra ciudad, y el hombre de Harry para estar cómodo, pero puede que tenga que hacer por ahora.

Harry cruzó la autopista, mirar a ambos lados con cuidado, e hizo una caminata a través de los campos abiertos a la carretera principal. Esta ciudad se parece mucho a la que él sólo había estado en, y él no podía sentirse cómodo. Siguió caminando, y después de unos cinco minutos, llegó al borde de la ciudad y un conjunto de vías de tren, que él frunció el ceño ante. Él comenzó a caminar con ellos, una idea que forma en su cabeza. Había querido tomar el tren o un autobús de vuelta a los Dursleys hace unos meses, pero Little Whinging no era el único lugar que los trenes iban.

Harry enganchó su mochila sobre su hombro. Había limpiado su ropa y tomado un baño en el río hace muy poco, por lo que parecía presentable. Tenía media hogaza de pan y un par de latas abolladas de sopa izquierda desde su última incursión papelera. Él podría conseguir concebiblemente en un tren.

Era tarde ya, y cuando Harry llegó a la estación de tren, sólo había un tren de carga a la vista. La mayoría de los coches de carga eran sólo grandes contenedores que tenían símbolos alarmantes en los laterales. Harry evitar estos y se arrastró junto al tren, que fue tarareando con la energía, a pesar de que no se movía aún. No todos los contenedores tenían los símbolos, pero Harry decidió pasar por alto la mayoría de ellos. Encontró un par hacia el fin de que fuera sólo para los coches normales con los listones que se ejecutan a lo largo de los lados. Se subió a una escalera en la parte delantera del coche y se las arregló para hacer palanca uno de los listones sueltos abiertos lo suficiente para que él pudiera pasar a través.

En el interior, sólo había cajas y barriles. Montones y montones de barriles, de alto apilados. No había mucho espacio para maniobrar, y Harry apenas tuvo espacio suficiente para subir a la cima de una de las cajas, de varios pies en alto. Era conveniente, una vez que nos acomodamos, y las paredes formadas por barriles y cajas de estiramiento hasta el techo del coche en todos los lados eran reconfortantes. Harry soltó el rumor suave de los motores potentes arrullar que se duerma, y cuando el tren se ponía en movimiento un enorme cantidad de tiempo después, Harry levantó la cabeza aturdida por un momento antes de volver hacia abajo en sueños.

* * *

Muchas horas después, Harry estaba despierto y en cuclillas sobre el barril de ver el paisaje prisa por entre los listones. Mañana llegaría pronto, y él estaba dispuesto a bajar del tren. Ya había pasado por un área metropolitana alarmantemente ocupado o tres, y había tenido la certeza de que estaba a punto de ser descubierto en el más reciente de ellos como personas traqueteaba pasado el tren, golpeando las puertas y tener conversaciones en voz alta.

Esperó a que el paisaje se desvaneció de nuevo en los árboles y los campos, y luego se deslizó fuera de las lamas, arrastrando la mochila a su espalda y se aferra a la escalera. El tren no se detuvo fuera de las áreas metropolitanas, pero Harry lo había notado ralentización en la mayoría de las estaciones, y él pensó que podría saltar con el mínimo alboroto.

Efectivamente, cuando el alba iluminó los bordes del cielo, el tren desaceleró a pasar a través de una pequeña central rodeado de casas tranquilos y campos. Harry trepó hasta el peldaño más bajo de la escalera y usa los listones en el coche para subir al lado, donde esperó por un momento antes de empujar fuera del tren en un salto que lo llevó varios pies del tren y pistas. Él rodó por una colina cubierta de hierba y vino a descansar, un poco rayado y sin aliento pero por lo demás intacto, en el borde de un campo abierto.

Harry se enderezó, le rozó la ropa fuera, y echó a andar por el campo. Había una zona boscosa cercana. Harry le gustaba zonas boscosas. Se sentía más cómodo en el bosque de lo que hizo en la ciudad, donde cualquiera podía él estar observando. Hubo más vías de evacuación en el bosque, por una cosa.

Pasó junto a un matorral de fresas silvestres mientras iba camino a lo largo del borde del campo. La tenue luz creció rápidamente más brillante mientras se inclinaba y se llena el bolsillo delantero de su mochila con ellos. Al mudarse de un pequeño helecho fuera del camino para llegar mejor a otro parche de fresas, Harry se sorprendió al descubrir una serpiente bastante grande refugio bajo el follaje. Dio un paso atrás, un poco alarmado. Sus libros de supervivencia en la biblioteca habían advertido contra víboras, y éste parecía vagamente a las imágenes.

La serpiente en cuestión lanzó un grito de sorpresa al ser revelada. -¿Quién está ahí? ¡Aléjate!

Harry se echó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su culo por la sorpresa. -E-excusa,- se disculpó, casi por reflejo. -No fue mi intención, er, es decir, te molesta, o, ah ...

La serpiente, que había desaparecido en la espesura, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry. -Bueno, hola. Puede hablar. No se supone que ser capaz de hablar. Impar.

Harry frunció el ceño. -Puedo hablar muy bien, gracias.- Sonrió de pronto como un pensamiento se le ocurrió. -Puedo hablar tan bien que puedo hablar con los animales! ¿Cómo podría yo entender que usted?

-He estado inclinado lingüísticamente desde que era una cría,- la serpiente le informó en un tono superior. -Por otro lado, en todos mis días, nunca he oído uno de ustedes los humanos hablan una sola palabra coherente.

-Yo no soy humano,- dijo Harry. -Sé que me parezco a uno, pero no lo soy.

-Eso es encantador para usted,- dijo la serpiente. -Ahora vamos a volver a mi punto. ¿Cómo sabes que eres tú que es tan especial? ¿Qué pasa si soy el que tiene poderes especiales que me permiten hablar con los animales, y que sólo tuvo suerte viene en este campo de fresas en particular?

Este fue un punto convincente. -Pero ... usted dijo que nunca ha hablado con un ser humano antes.

-Dijiste que no eras un humano,- la serpiente indicó razonable. -Tal vez yo nunca he conocido a otro de su especie antes.

Harry sintió un poco apagada. Él había querido tener un nuevo poder. Esto le ayudaría a averiguar lo que era, y que sería interesante. -Bueno,- dijo, un pensamiento justo después de haber llegado a él. -Tal vez si encuentro otro animal y trato de hablar con él, lo sabremos.

-Usted querrá encontrar una serpiente,- la serpiente no estaba de acuerdo. -Los otros animales situados en la zona no encadenar dos palabras juntas. Sería como tratar de hablar con un árbol. Si usted va a aprender a hablar correctamente-

Harry frunció el ceño. -Yo puedo hablar muy bien. No necesito lecciones.

-Eres un niño que balbucea, por supuesto que necesita lecciones,- la serpiente le informó. -Aquí, vamos a encontrar otra serpiente. Vamos a ver si has conseguido encontrar la manera de hablar un lenguaje adecuado, o si sólo he desarrollado un poder especial. Ven conmigo.

Harry siguió a, sintiendo en conflicto. Por un lado, que era una serpiente hablando. Estaba bastante seguro de que no debían hablar. Alguien lo habría mencionado, que se sentía. Incluso si era la serpiente que terminó siendo el que tiene poderes especiales, esto era todavía una novedad interesante, y sería bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar. La gente era muy arriesgado.

Por otro lado, la serpiente era un poco mandona. Harry esperaba poder hablar con las otras serpientes también, así que no sería atrapado con sólo esta compañía.

La serpiente se deslizó fuera del campo de fresas y en el bosque cercano. El cielo estaba claro ahora, y Harry lo siguió a través de los matorrales como la serpiente mantiene un monólogo sobre el bosque y sus diversos fracasos así que Harry podía seguir su voz. Con el tiempo, la ola de una conversación cara se rompió, y la serpiente le preguntó Harry a una pregunta que en realidad estaba destinado a responder.

-¿Qué eres entonces, si no eres un humano?

-No estoy seguro,- Harry se encogió de hombros. -No creo que la mayoría de las criaturas en mi cuaderno de puede hablar con los animales, sin embargo. Esto debería limitar la búsqueda.

-Si usted es el que tiene los poderes,- la serpiente le recordó. Harry arrugó la nariz.

-Correcto,- dijo, y la serpiente tomó posesión de su monólogo nuevo. Harry le desconectó hasta que oyó otra ruptura en el tempo.

-Tengo una curiosidad que podría estar interesado en,- dijo la serpiente. Harry se detuvo y miró al suelo del bosque. La serpiente se había topado con otra de tamaño y coloración similar y ambas serpientes fueron enrollada y de estudio de Harry con los ojos vidriosos. -Puedo hablar de esto,- explicó su serpiente a la otra. -O puede hablar conmigo. No estamos seguros.

A lo que debe haber ascendió a una mirada escéptica de la otra serpiente, todavía en silencio, serpiente mandona de Harry reaccionó a la defensiva. -Sé que suena imposible,- dijo. -Pero apenas miro. Puedo hacer que esta cosa de hablar.

Harry sabía que era su momento justo, aunque él se ofendió un tanto en ser tratado como uno de los perros entrenados de la tía Marge. -No soy un 'eso,'- dijo irritado. -Soy un 'él'.

La otra serpiente se irguió en alarma. -Bondad,- exclamó. -¡Lo realmente hablar!

-Él,- insistió Harry.

-¿Es un regalo para mí?- La serpiente se deslizó hasta Harry y extendió una lengua bífida para saborear el aire a su alrededor.

Harry encorvó de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, desagradarse.

-No, no, no,- dijo la primera serpiente. Parecía decepcionado de que su amigo pudiera entender Harry. -Lo encontré.

-Entonces, ¿qué me importa?- La serpiente hizo un circuito completo alrededor de Harry, la inspección a fondo. -¿Estás segura de que no puedo quedarmelo?

-Muy seguro,- dijo la serpiente de Harry. -Primer llegado, primer servido.

-Me voy entonces,- dijo la otra serpiente. -Vi a una señora encantadora al lado del río. Primer llegado, primer servido.

La serpiente de Harry se quejó un poco, pero dejó que su amigo deslizarse lejos sin oposición. Harry esperó hasta que la otra serpiente se perdió de vista antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Yo soy el que tiene poderes especiales,- señaló, sintiéndose de engreído.

-Sí, y no se siente orgulloso de ella,- dijo la serpiente. -¿Dónde está tu nido, de todos modos?

Harry se encogió de hombros y deslizar hacia abajo para sentarse contra un árbol. -Yo realmente no tengo un nido,- explicó, abriendo su mochila y sacando su cuaderno. -Duermo donde sea.

-Eso suena peligroso,- dijo a la serpiente, complacido. Él se deslizó más cerca. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Es todo lo que podría ser,- dijo Harry, pasando las páginas. -No puedo ser un hada porque me gusta el pan mucho y hierro no me duele, y no puedo ser una bruja, porque soy un muchacho.- Arrugó la nariz. -No soy un genio o un dios. Puedo hablar con las serpientes y puedo desaparecer lugares.

Harry ya había tachado de varias otras opciones en función de sus puntos débiles. Él no era un vampiro, ya que había conseguido en la casa desbloqueado de alguien una noche sin ser invitado, y de todos modos, no bebía sangre.

-Creo que probablemente soy un elfo,- dijo Harry después de mirar en su cuaderno por un tiempo. -Pueden hablar con los animales y desaparecer como puedo, y tiened los ojos verdes y viven en el bosque.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías un nido,- la serpiente señalo.

-No lo hago,- Harry estuvo de acuerdo. -Pero creo que me gusta bosques mejor. Creo que soy un elfo.


	3. En el que Harry tiene favores

Harry pasó el resto del día releer sus notas sobre elfos y ser introducido a otras serpientes. Había un montón de ellos en la zona, y su serpiente introdujeron a Harry a la mayoría de ellos.

-No somos el grupo más social,- dijo después de una serpiente espetó a largarse. -No tenemos ruidosas tertulias como los malditos pájaros. Pero llevamos un registro de cada uno. Por si acaso.

Resultó que "por si acaso" incluido "por si acaso tenemos hambre '. Harry descubrió esto en la tarde, cuando después de la introducción de Harry a un pequeño, nervioso serpiente de jardín, serpiente de Harry la capturó en sus mandíbulas y se la comió.

Harry miró como la cola de la otra serpiente desapareció en la garganta de su serpiente.

-¿Por qué te molestaste presentarme?- preguntó Harry. -¿Eso es lo que hacen las serpientes? Saluda y luego comen unos a otros?

-Si son más pequeños y tengo hambre,- dijo su serpiente filosóficamente.

Harry frunció el ceño. -Elfos no hacen eso,- dijo.

Su serpiente se rió disimuladamente. -Usted no sabe eso,- dijo. -Hace tres horas, usted ni siquiera sabía que eras un elfo.

-He leído libros sobre elfos,- Harry le informó con tono altanero. -Elfos no hacen eso.

A medida que el día avanzaba en la noche, empezó a hacer frío. Summer no estaba del todo terminado, pero que era una cosa lo suficientemente cerca de ese noches como ésta son cada vez más comunes. Harry había tenido suerte en la ciudad donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo después de que los Dursleys se habían ido. Ha habido un montón de lugares de interior donde esconderse en las noches excepcionalmente frías, ya menudo no había tenido que encontrar la manera de hacer un fuego. Esta noche era diferente. Si Harry quería evitar pueblos y todas las personas que iban con ellos, tendría que aprender a lidiar con el frío por su cuenta.

Conocía los conceptos básicos de la construcción de un fuego de sus libros de supervivencia, pero siempre se las había arreglado para robar cerillas de la tienda de comestibles. Él nunca había tenido que hacer desde cero antes.

Harry recogió un poco de leña seca de todos modos. Se apilan para arriba en una pila con algunas hojas crujientes y trató de encender un fuego con dos piedras, sin ningún resultado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La serpiente rodeó pila de madera de Harry, saboreando el aire de vez en cuando.

-Tratar de hacer fuego así que puedo ser cálido,- explicó Harry, se agacha abajo sobre sus talones acercarse más a las hojas.

-Apruebo ser cálido,- dijo a la serpiente, y comenzó a hacer sugerencias útiles. -¿Por qué no tratas de golpear las hojas con los palos? ¿O tal vez usted podría soplar en las rocas en su lugar.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el fuego?- preguntó Harry. La serpiente hizo una pausa.

-No como tal,- admitió. -Pero puedo aprender.

Los elfos podían hacer fuego. La mayoría de los libros de Harry había leído habían acordado que él pudiera controlarlo, lo que significaba que probablemente podría hacerlo también. La única pregunta era, ¿cómo.

No había llegado muy lejos con desaparecer en el tiempo transcurrido desde que había descubierto, y él tenía la sensación de que toma del fuego sería algo de lo mismo.

Trató de hacer lo que siempre hacía con su práctica desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó el fuego, lo más fuerte que pudo. Luego empujó a sí mismo en la idea de un tirón físico. Abrió los ojos.

-Nada,- murmuró. Cogió sus dos rocas y trató de nuevo, pero él estaba haciendo frío y frustrado. Cerró los ojos y se impulsó de nuevo, e incluso sonó las rocas juntas por si acaso, pero todo lo que obtuvo de ese intento fue un dolor en el pulgar de donde él golpeó una roca en él.

Él abrió los ojos de nuevo y resopló con enojo mientras lanzaba las piedras a la pila, donde chocaron entre sí y establecen la llamas madera.

Harry cayó de espaldas, conmocionado.

-¡Lo hiciste!- La serpiente parecía impresionado. -¿Cómo?

-No estoy seguro,- dijo. Harry sintió una breve oleada de barrido de potencia por medio de él cuando lanzó las rocas, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo había llamado para arriba.

-Bueno, felicitaciones de todos modos,- dijo la serpiente. Él se deslizó más cerca del fuego, luego retrocedió un poco. -Búscame un buen rock, ¿lo harías?

Harry complaciente encontró y sacó una buena piedra plana hacia el fuego, que se coloca cerca (pero no demasiado cerca) el fuego de acuerdo con las instrucciones de la serpiente. Se sentaron calentándose juntos por un tiempo, y Harry dormitaba tranquilamente entre encontrar suficiente leña para mantener el fuego encendido.

Se le ocurrió que él era probablemente ahora siete años, y que había sido por un tiempo. Él no estaba seguro de qué mes era, pero si el verano empezaba a menguar, julio tuvo que ser mayor ya. Deseó a sí mismo un feliz cumpleaños, como hacía cada año, y decidió que era tan bueno como podía tenerla bajo las circunstancias. No era como si descubrir que él era un elfo y haciendo un conocido con una serpiente eran terribles regalos de cumpleaños, aunque tardíamente puede ser que sean.

* * *

Harry puso mejor y mejor en ser un elfo como pasaban las semanas. Ahora que sabía lo que era, parecía que las cosas estaban cayendo en su lugar. Se las arregló para encontrar la manera de iniciar los incendios en el comando, una habilidad muy útil que él estaba muy orgulloso de, y él estaba creando un bonito nido en el bosque. La serpiente se había señalado que el invierno se acerca, y que él personalmente se retiraba algún lugar subterráneo con las otras serpientes para mantener el calor. Harry le había gustado la idea de vivir bajo tierra durante el invierno, aunque no estaba seguro al principio de cómo ir sobrelo.

Eso fue hasta que había encontrado partes más antiguas y profundas del bosque. Había un árbol en particular, cuyas raíces eran bastante grandes y huecos cavernosos expuesta debajo del tronco donde Harry podría encajar con facilidad y comodidad. Él trabajó para hacer la parte inferior del árbol más profunda y llena de todos los huecos, sino dos, para que pudiera tener un camino de entrada y una salida si las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Entonces empezó el almacenamiento de comida robada de contenedores de comestibles en los pueblos cercanos. Tenía un montón de latas abolladas apiladas en una esquina, y una respetable cantidad de cereales en sacos. Su serpiente era generalmente bastante dispuesto a vigilar el nido cuando Harry se fue, ya Harry le mantiene caliente ya veces le trajo ratones o lagartijas a comer en agradecimiento.

Harry no habló con la gente, por lo general. En realidad no pasa de niño barrio más: su cabello se había vuelto más salvaje de lo que había sido siempre, y su ropa se había vuelto una sombra permanente de café opaco, no importa cuántas veces Harry los lavó. Sabía que parecía una criatura del bosque extraño, sobre todo si él se quitó los zapatatillas y los pantalones y caminó alrededor de la camiseta con la que una vez había pertenecido a Dudley, que cayó a las rodillas de Harry. Se abrochó el cinturón alrededor de su cintura cuando él hizo esto, y parecía lo más cercano a un elfo adecuada como pudo con el armazón de alambre enormes gafas que su tía le había comprado fuera de la plataforma ganga hace dos años dominando su rostro.

Era una mirada útil, algo que Harry había descubierto accidentalmente en uno de los últimos días de calor del verano. Había estado caminando por una calle tranquila del campo, se dirigió a un estanque cercano, cuando un chico un poco mayor que él dobló la curva de la carretera y se detuvo en seco. Harry se había detenido también, preguntándose si debía correr, cuando el chico habló.

-¿Q-qué es usted?

Harry parpadeó, luego sonrió. -Yo soy un elfo,- dijo, sintiéndose desmesuradamente complacido por el reconocimiento. -¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico dio un paso atrás. Llevaba una caña de pescar y una caja de pesca. Había dos peces atados a su caja, y Harry los miró con interés. -Yo no tengo que hablar con extraños.

Harry parpadeó. -Pero yo soy un elfo,- repitió, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. -Eso en realidad no cuenta.

El chico se mordió el labio y miró a Harry otra vez. -¿Qué quieres de mí?

Harry sabía que los elfos hacen a menudo las operaciones, pero que en realidad nunca había pensado en lo que iba a hacer eso. Los libros habían dicho que podría ayudar a los humanos o tomar ventaja de ellos.

-Te puedo dar un favor,- dijo Harry lentamente. -Pero voy a querer algo a cambio.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?- el muchacho preguntó con suspicacia. -¿Y por qué debo darle algo?

-Cualquier tipo que quieras,- Harry inventó. -Usted me pregunta por algo, y si puedo manejarlo, voy a conseguirlo para usted. Lo que quieras. Ingenio, los secretos, el poder, lo que sea. Y usted debe darme algo porque entonces es justo. Tenemos el comercio.

Curiosidad codicioso brilló en los ojos del muchacho. -Quiero ser inteligente,- dijo. -Y yo quiero saber las cosas antes de que otras personas lo hacen.

-Yo quiero uno de sus peces,- dijo Harry. -Y ese cuchillo que tienes en el cinturón.

El chico cogió el cuchillo, luego hizo una pausa. "Espera," dijo. "¿Cómo sé que eres un elfo de verdad?"

Harry entrecerró sus ojos ante el insulto. -¿Quién te crees que eres?- se preguntó. Luego, porque el muchacho no estaba muy comprándolo, hizo un fuego saltar a sus pies. Fue un gran truco, y cuando el chico saltó hacia atrás, Harry sintió una ráfaga de orgullo.

-Sólo por eso, voy a querer tanto a los peces y el cuchillo,- dijo Harry, todavía actuando ofendida. El muchacho entregó los tres objetos con los ojos tímidamente evitadas y disculpa media murmuró.

Harry se dejó sentir pacificada y metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su enorme camisa. Cuando encontró interesantes piedras que buscan, él los puso allí. Ellos serían perfectas para sus propósitos. Asomó a través de ellos, pensativo, luego cogió a cuatro de los más brillantes colores y en forma interesante, y se los entregó.

-Llévalo en tu bolsillo derecho,- instruyó. -No se lo digas a nadie los tiene, o donde usted los consiguió. La piedra azul te hará ver más lejos que los demás. El resto lo hará inteligente.

La expresión del chico quedó impresionado satisfactoriamente mientras sostenía las piedras en la mano y los examinó de cerca. El azul tenía un agujero en el centro, que Harry pensó que era particularmente inteligente de él. Harry echó una rápida mirada sobre sus propios despojos. El cuchillo era brillante y robusto, y podría tirón cerrada. Los peces que significaría que no tendría que comer hasta mañana por la noche como muy pronto.

Levantó la vista hacia el muchacho, que seguía absorto en sus piedras. Harry no quería hablar más, así que se acercó a la orilla de la carretera y saltó al otro lado de la zanja y corta a través de los arbustos. Mientras se alejaba, oyó el grito del muchacho sorprendido.

-Hey, ¿dónde has ido?

Harry se rió disimuladamente.

* * *

En el otro lado del bosque, había otro pueblo que Harry fue a poca frecuencia. Cuando lo hizo, él siempre pasó una pequeña casa de campo con ovejas enclaustrado en un campo al lado. Él hizo un buen uso de su cuchillo cuando las ovejas estaban cerca de la valla, cortando trozos de su pelaje lanudo y el relleno del material en los bolsillos. Las ovejas se nerviosa por él al principio, pero pronto se acostumbró a su presencia, y Harry le abrió un poco el forro de su camisa de botones hacia abajo y la metió completo de la lana hasta que pudiera envolverse en ella por la noche y mantenerse caliente sin un fuego.

Un día, mientras estaba inclinado a través de la valla, lanas de las ovejas de la cosecha, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Hola.

Harry sobresaltó y se cayó de la valla. Se levantó en una posición sentada para enfrentar cualquier peligro de que la voz había presagiaba, con el corazón palpitante.

Una cabeza rubia asomó a través de la valla. -¿Estás bien?

Era una niña. Parecía tener al menos diez años de edad, y ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry miró.

-¡Oh, no!- ella dijo, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones, que se había desgarrado. -Lo siento.- Pasó unos cinco segundos mirando de disculpa, pero pronto volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza. -¿Quién eres y por qué te molestas nuestras ovejas?

Harry frunció el ceño. -Yo soy un elfo.- explicó. -Teníamos un favor. Estaba haciendo un conjuro para mantenerlos sanos y dame un poco de su lana.

La muchacha miró escéptico.

-Pues mira.- dijo Harry a la defensiva. -¿Es que parece que me importa? Estábamos preparando el bien hasta que apareciste tú.

En efecto, más ovejas deambulaban a la cerca para observar el enfrentamiento, algunos de ellos de pie tan cerca de Harry que sus pezuñas estaban en peligro de pisando las manos.

-La gente no puede hablar con las ovejas,- señaló. Harry suspiró de una manera muy puesto sobre la moda.

-Bueno, es afortunado que soy un elfo, entonces, y no uno de ustedes los humanos,- dijo, y se puso de pie. Él se sacudió el polvo y se quitó los pantalones, que fueron arrancados bastante mal que bien podrían ser inútiles. Arrugó la nariz ante ellos y los metió bajo el brazo. -Ya que estás aquí y que arruinaste mi pantalón, bien podríamos tener uno también,- dijo. ¿Qué clase de favor es lo que quieres?

La chica pareció sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Harry rodó los ojos. -Un favor. Cualquier cosa que quieras que sea. Puedo hacerte un amuleto o te hacen más inteligente o lo que quieras, de verdad.

-Al igual que usted hacía más saludable ovejas,- dijo. Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Exactamente.

Él sacudió sus pantalones de nuevo y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de un castaño, que se puso a flotar por encima de los dedos. Era algo que había estado trabajando, y era una demostración útil para el escéptico. Efectivamente, los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Ahora,- dijo Harry. -Desde que arruinaste mis buenos pantalones y yo todavía voy a darle un favor, usted debe pensar en algo realmente bueno para darme a cambio.

Sus ojos se movían adelante y atrás entre la cara de Harry y el castaño como ella frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Yo podría arreglar sus pantalones,- ofreció ella. -O incluso mejor, que podría hacer en una bolsa para que usted en su lugar. Soy buena en la fabricación de bolsas. Mi tía me enseñó a hacer una bolsa de mi falda después de que yo arranqué en la navaja de esquila.

Harry tomó un buen vistazo a la tela vaquera de color marrón en las manos. Él tenía otro par de pantalones y una bolsa sería útil. Su mochila, que había sido raído desde el principio, había desarrollado unos demasiados agujeros para ser funcional por mucho más tiempo. Harry había descubierto la manera de reparar agujeros más pequeños en su ropa como hizo el fuego, pero no en la escala de los pantalones o la mochila. Él en su mayoría dejó en su nido en estos días.

-¿Eres bueno en ese tipo de cosas?-, se preguntó.

-Mi mama dice que puedo hacer cualquier cosa,- dijo con orgullo. -Ella dice que soy brillante en ella. Y hasta te voy a hacer un par de guantes para el invierno, si se quiere, ya que estabas ayudando a nuestras ovejas.

Harry le gustaba esa idea.

-Está bien,- dijo lentamente. -Voy a volver en dos días para mis cosas, y si haya terminado, te voy a dar un favor.

-Nos encontraremos aquí,- dijo ella, asintiendo con entusiasmo y haciendo su flequillo cepillan sus ojos. Harry metió a través de la valla y la miró con seriedad directa.

-No se lo digas a nadie acerca de mí,- advirtió. -De otro modo te voy a dar una maldición en lugar de una bendición.

-No, no, por supuesto que no,- le aseguró. -No voy a decir nada a nadie.

-Correcto,- dijo Harry. -Esta vez en dos días. ¿Qué quieres tu favor sea? Que sea bueno.

-Ya pensaré en algo grande,- prometió. -Voy a pensar mucho y no voy a desperdiciar, lo prometo!

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se llevó todo de los bolsillos del pantalón antes de entregarlos a la chica. -Mirad que no,- dijo, y pusimos en camino para la carretera y el bosque más allá de eso.


	4. En el que Harry lo hace truco o trato

Harry todavía estaba teniendo dificultades con su desaparición. Había conseguido una multitud de otras pequeñas tareas con su magia, pero desapareciendo aún era algo que lo derrotó. Se practica con regularidad, pero de acuerdo a su serpiente, lo único que logró hacerlo fue generalmente salto fuera de la existencia ni se abrocha justo donde él había estado de pie.

Odiaba la sensación de restricción cuando fue apareciendo alrededor, pero se encontró con que en realidad era capaz de mantener a sí mismo en ese estado de no existencia durante unos treinta segundos antes de que tuviera que volver. Era como conteniendo su respiración bajo el agua, pero con más presión. Él no pensó que sería capaz de practicar mucho, una vez el invierno realmente empezó, era lo suficientemente frío como hace poco, y desapareciendo minó la mayor parte de la fuerza que normalmente utilizaría para hacer fuegos.

Entre tanto, era la temporada de cosecha. Harry estaba teniendo un día de campo literal. Pasó toda la mañana yendo de un campo a otro, llenando su nueva bolsa con el maíz y las patatas y la remolacha azucarera. Había pensado mucho sobre lo que ofrecer a la niña a cambio, y sus nuevos guantes y el bolso eran bien vale la pena su esfuerzo. Ella había pedido un encanto para conseguir sus más amigos.

Harry había tomado una piedra de color rojo vivo y se funde un anillo de llavero que le había tomado las edades para encontrar alrededor de los bordes de la misma con un puñado de fuego. En realidad, terminó apareciendo muy agradable. Él le dijo que llevar alrededor de su cuello cada vez que hablaba con la gente, y los haría como ella. Sólo se sentía un poco culpable por mentir a ella, que había sido encantado por la piedra y le dio sus cosas junto con un beso en la mejilla.

Su nueva bolsa estaba limpia, aunque todavía era ese color marrón aburrido. No habría deshacerse de eso. Los bolsillos de su pantalón se incluyeron en el diseño, y las piernas de los pantalones habían sido re-apropió como cinturón y solapa. Era a la vez eficiente y útil, y Harry le gustaba. Sus nuevos guantes eran de lana gruesa y mantienen sus manos cálido y agradable. Eran un poco grande, pero eso no fue realmente un problema. Sus zapatillas eran un poco grande también.

Su cuchillo encaja perfectamente en el bolsillo que ella había añadido a la correa para el hombro, y toda su forma miscelánea más pequeño en los bolsillos interiores. Harry sintió bastante oficial con su nuevo bolso. Parecía algo un elfo poseería, y lo llenó con el maíz y la remolacha y sonrió a lo bien que la costura levantó. Su mochila no se habría ido tan bien.

Le hubiera gustado que encontrar una manera de conservar los alimentos por lo que le iba a durar el invierno, pero por lo menos, se lo imaginó él sería no tener que comer de su comida en lata antes de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Su serpiente le había dado la idea cuando le preguntó lo que Harry haría cuando le acabó el latas.

Había habido lecciones de caza dado, también. Serpiente de Harry era nada si no es mandona, pero que traduce bien a la hora de enseñar.

-Como yo no voy estar aquí para ayudar a usted cuando el invierno está aquí,- la serpiente explica como se arrastraron por el bosque en busca de conejos, -vamos a tener que asegurarse de que no se muere antes de que yo despierte. Ahora lo que normalmente hago es acercarse sigilosamente a ellos, cogerlos por el cuello y apretar con mis mandíbulas hasta que se dé por vencido. Entonces me los como. Trate de eso.

-Tengo un cuchillo,- dijo Harry, blandiendo para su examen. -Y yo no creo que mi boca funciona como el suyo no. Creo que probablemente debería usar mis manos en su lugar.

-Cómo las cosas lejos de mí,- dijo a la serpiente, ofendido. -Mira, usar cualquier apéndices ridículo que quieras, a ver si me importa. El punto es que el sigilo y la persistencia.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a esperar a que un conejo de conseguir. Harry era el as en torno a las personas que pasen desapercibidas, y largos meses de vivir a la intemperie le había dado un don para permanecer en silencio en el bosque también. Un conejo saltó y mordisqueó un poco de verdor mientras observaban.

Harry enrolló sus extremidades debajo de él y se lanzó hacia él, cuchillo en mano. El conejo saltó lejos, asustado, pero Harry ya había aterrizado medio en la parte superior de la misma. Se resistió y se retorcía frenéticamente y logró batir de debajo de Harry mientras él todavía estaba recibiendo sus rodamientos. Harry se sentó mientras el conejo salió corriendo y se examina su mano. Se había cortado con el cuchillo cuando saltó. Era sólo un pequeño corte, por lo que Harry reparó ella como él reparar una rotura en su camisa y examinó la herida recién curada con un ojo atento como el susurro de huida de conejo se desvaneció.

-Tan cerca,- dijo a la serpiente, deslizándose a su lado. -La próxima vez, trate de usar sus mandíbulas.

-Yo no tengo mandíbulas, te lo dije,- dijo Harry, haciendo un mohín. -Mire mis dientes.- Él les mostró a la serpiente, que abrió su boca en una extraña imitación de los movimientos de Harry. Colmillos agudos brillaban bajo la luz del sol por un momento antes de que la serpiente soltó su boca cerrada.

-¿Cómo se puede hacer nada, eso es lo que quiero saber.- Serpiente de Harry se alzó y movió de su lengua mientras examinaba los dientes de Harry más a fondo. -Esos deben ser casi inútil.

Harry chasqueó los dientes a la serpiente, que echó hacia atrás y le siseó. Harry se echó a reír y le ofreció un brazo, que la serpiente se negó, como de costumbre.

Caminaron a lo largo del borde del bosque, con la ciudad cercana a la vista, y Harry hizo una pausa, mirando desde detrás de un árbol en las casas más cercanas. Era mucho más ocupado de lo habitual para esta época del día.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- se preguntó. La serpiente se burlaba.

-¿Por qué iba a saber?

-Creo que son todos los niños,- dijo Harry. Él consiguió una sensación extraña en el pecho. -Yo .. creo que es Halloween.

Serpiente de Harry hizo un sonido confuso. -¿Qué es eso?

-Los niños visten con trajes y van de truco o trato, y consiguen la comida y los dulces y las cosas,- explicó Harry. Se inclinó alrededor del árbol y miró más de cerca. Lo que parece que algunos de ellos estaban en el disfraz.

-Ve a buscar algo de comida, entonces,- dijo la serpiente, sonando complacida. -Nos vemos en tu nido. No llevará mucho tiempo. Quiero un fuego.

Harry miró hacia abajo mientras la serpiente se deslizó, luego volvió su atención a la ciudad. Definitivamente era Halloween. Él miró su ropa. Llevaba su larga camisa y cinturón con sus zapatillas y bolsa. Podría pasar como un traje si no dejes que nadie se acerque demasiado de un vistazo.

Iba truco o trato.

* * *

Harry se coló en la fila detrás de un pequeño grupo de niños que estaban haciendo su camino en todo el borde de la ciudad, riendo y comparando los dulces. Algunas casas estaban a oscuras y tenía signos en sus puertas, y los niños ignorado estos. En cada puerta, cada niño explicaría su traje, y Harry se chime adentro con timidez al final: -Yo soy un elfo.

Nadie lo cuestionó. Todos sonrieron y dejaron caer comida y dulces en su bolsa al igual que todos los demás. Se estaba haciendo un montón bastante decente de la comida juntos, en su mayoría pequeñas barras de chocolate y piruletas. Nunca había ido truco o trato cuando vivía con los Dursley. Fue un montón de diversión.

El grupo Harry seguía fue a todas las casas en las afueras de la ciudad. Parecía que ya habían hecho todos los demás. Llegaron a una casa que estaba muy cerca del bosque, y una mujer vestida como una bruja abrió la puerta, radiante de emoción.

-Hola, viditas, y lo que estamos vestidas como este año?- Ella llevaba un palo y un plato lleno de dulces raras, y vestía una túnica larga duración con un sombrero puntiagudo.

Todos los niños se fueron a través de su rutina de nuevo.

-Soy un fantasma!

-Soy un Frankenstein!

-Soy una bruja!

-Soy un gato!

Harry parpadeó inocentemente a la mujer. -Yo soy un elfo!- le dijo. Ella sonrió a todos, entusiasmó.

-Muy bueno! Me encanta tu sombrero de bruja, cariño. Es casi tan bueno como el mío.- La niña se rió y se inclinó hacia ella. -Oh, pero los gatos siempre tienen bigotes! Y elfos tienen orejas puntiagudas!

Harry no le gustaba ser abordado directamente, pero le dio una sonrisa con hoyuelos hacia ella de todas formas. La chica vestidas como un gato parecía bastante feliz, por lo que sería también.

Ella hizo girar su palillo en ellos y sonrió. -Aquí tienes,- pronunció. -Ahora eres un gato adecuado, y eres un elfo de verdad!"

Harry miró a la muchacha, y se dio cuenta de que había brotado bigotes de alguna manera. Se quedó mirando por un momento, luego metió la mano y sintió sus orejas. Efectivamente, se sentían más puntiagudo que de costumbre. Él frunció el ceño ante la mujer, cuya sonrisa vaciló un poco. Eso no era bueno.

-Gracias, señora",- dijo, tirando de una expresión alegre encima de su confusión y tomar una caja de dulces cuando se le ofreció. Fue gominolas.

Después de eso, él siguió a los otros niños a una pequeña distancia, sintiendo sus oídos y tratar de averiguar cómo que había hecho eso.

-Ay, no tire en ellos! Eso dolió!- Parecía que la chica vestida como un gato tenía bigotes reales ahora. El Frankenstein se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry, probablemente para preguntar acerca de sus oídos. Captó la mirada de Harry y paralizó ante lo que vio, y luego se volvió para mirar a los otros niños.

Harry todavía estaba considerando sus nuevos oídos cuando él terminó recogiendo caramelos y regresó a su nido en el bosque.

-¿Se parecen a mis oídos diferente?- Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el fuego para que la serpiente pudo ver mejor.

-¿Qué sé yo lo que ven tus oídos como?- preguntó la serpiente. Típica.

Harry no creía que la mujer había sido un elfo. Miró al igual que todos los demás seres humanos, y que encaja con ellos. No hubo evidencia de que podía hablar con los animales o desaparecer como pudo. Pero lo que podía hacer por lo menos algunos pequeños trucos como Harry.

Harry pasó la mitad de la noche acurrucado debajo de la camisa de ovejas de lana, preguntándose sobre el misterio de la extraña mujer. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó para descubrir que su serpiente había desaparecido en la noche y que una capa de escarcha se había apoderado de todo lo que fuera de su nido. Pasó la mañana coleccionismo musgo y palos para bloquear las salidas y conservar el calor.

Invierno significaba un montón de tiempo para la contemplación, desde que Harry evitarse dejando su nido, excepto para cazar o buscar comida en el bosque o en una de las ciudades cercanas. Después de unas semanas, empezó a aburrirse, así que comenzó a aventurarse en las ciudades para ver si podía encontrar algo para llevarnos de vuelta al nido para mantenerse entretenidos.

La iglesia en la ciudad más cercana tenía una puerta trasera, donde la gente dejados donaciones. Harry revisado regularmente, a pesar de que rara vez se encuentra algo particularmente útil, por lo general sólo los platos y juguetes y ropa que no le cabe, pero que a veces se tomó de todos modos para usar como acolchado y las mantas cuando dormía. Esta noche, había algunos juguetes y libros y un suéter de lana larga, claramente destinado a un adolescente. Harry tomó el suéter y una pila de libros, pero dejó los juguetes.

Harry consideró libros sean de gran utilidad. No eran sólo bueno para aliviar el aburrimiento, pero después de que hubiera terminado de leerlos, que eran geniales para el aislamiento de su nido, y aunque él no había tenido que recurrir a ella, sin embargo, era consciente de que eran potencialmente buena leña.

Pensó en la señora que le había dado las orejas puntiagudas bastante a menudo. Él sabía que ella no podría ser un elfo, porque si ella era, ella no habría pensado que los elfos necesitan orejas puntiagudas. Sabiendo esto hizo que Harry se sintiera mucho mejor, pero aún quedaba la cuestión de lo que era. Él sabía la mayoría de la gente no podía cambiar sus oídos como lo había hecho, y que ella era algo diferente a causa de ella. Deseaba su serpiente era todavía alrededor, así que él podría tener una segunda opinión. Sabía lo de la gente, ya que él, al igual que Harry, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo evitando a toda costa.

Harry pasó la casa de la mujer con cuidado cuando él tenía razones para, y la vio haciendo más trucos como lo que Harry podía hacer. La diferencia parecía ser que ella tenía ese palillo puntiagudo. Harry había consultado a su cuaderno maltratada y decidió que probablemente era una bruja. Ella era una niña y que podía hacer magia con una varita mágica. Tenía sentido. De todos modos, tenía un gato. También había un búho que colgaba alrededor, lo que hizo que Harry sospechoso hasta que se dio cuenta de que parecía entregar el correo por ella.

Sus libros habían sido incierto sobre el tema de las brujas. Ellos dijeron que el agua y el fuego eran los puntos débiles, que era tranquilizador. Pero entonces, habían estado en desacuerdo con frecuencia. Algunos de ellos dijeron que las brujas eran malas, y algunos de ellos dijeron que eran sólo las mujeres normales que tenían poderes mágicos, al igual que los magos eran sólo hombres viejos con barbas largas y varitas que tenían poderes mágicos. Harry recordó algunos de los libros de fantasía que había leído, en los que la bruja era generalmente el villano, que se rió y se inclinó y tenían verrugas. Esta mujer no se parecía a eso. Por otra parte, podría ser disfrazada. Brujas lo hicieron eso también, de acuerdo con sus notas.

Harry decidió evitar la completamente, por si acaso.

Una cosa positiva de que el invierno era que Harry logró averiguar desaparecer. Después de que él se metió en su comida enlatada, empezó a dejar incendios pequeños que se sientan en la parte inferior de las latas vacías en la noche, y el pequeño nido Harry había construido mantiene en el calor de sus llamas razonablemente bien. Descubrió que sus llamas se suelen durar al menos media noche, incluso sin combustible, siempre y cuando él no quería que fueran grandes

Así que con esa preocupación fuera del camino, Harry comenzó a practicar de nuevo. Él encontró que él era capaz de saltar distancias cortas con la práctica, y pronto fue capaz de aparecer por todo el bosque (que resultó de gran utilidad extra cuando los cazadores comenzaron a husmear y Harry tuvo que ser capaz de desaparecer en cualquier momento). El truco parecía saber exactamente a dónde iba, y que representa claramente antes de que lo intentó.

Él sólo intentó en los días en que había tenido una buena comida. Hubo semanas en que podía comer sólo razonablemente cada dos días, a menos que se las arregló para atrapar algo en el bosque. Había habido semanas como que desde que empezó a vivir fuera, pero en el invierno, fue un poco más difícil de sonreír y aguantar. Continuó buscando en la basura fuera de las tiendas en la ciudad, pero a veces simplemente no había comida, y Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que pueda pasar con él si no tenía la comida extra que estar dispuesto a echar mano de su las existencias excesivamente. Él podría manejar cada dos días. Eso no era nada nuevo para Harry. Sabía por experiencia lo que se sentía cuando tenía que comer, en lugar de que sólo quieren desesperadamente.

Algunos días, cuando fue particularmente frío y Harry se sentía particularmente miserable y solitaria, habría emigre hacia la granja de ovejas donde vivía la niña que hizo su bolsa, y se arrastran en el establo donde las ovejas se quedó. Eran lanudo extra ya que el agricultor no estaba esquilando ellos durante el invierno, por lo que Harry podía acurrucarse con ellos y sentir cálido y seguro y confortable para un rato.

Por el momento la nieve comenzó a derretirse, Harry había decidido que quería dejar a su bosque. Había sido un buen lugar para pasar el invierno, pero no quiero ponerme muy reiterada en un lugar. La última vez que Harry había vuelto demasiado acostumbrados a una ciudad, a ese viejo entrecano había venido después de él, y sólo una rama de árbol había logrado salvarlo. Alguien se le acercaba de nuevo en esta zona era algo que quería evitar. Sabía que el criador de ovejas era sospechoso, como había visto al hombre examinando sus huellas en la nieve a pesar de que Harry se había tomado el trabajo de disfrazarlas. Temía a pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido si el agricultor habían decidido seguir de vuelta a su nido.

Así que se decidió esperar hasta que su serpiente resurgió, decir adiós, y luego se van. Caminar llegaría él dondequiera que iba, no había razón para arriesgar tratando de subir a un tren. Él no pasó exactamente como un ser humano normal nunca más, y de todos modos, no era como si él tenía cualquier lugar en particular en mente. Caminaría por unos días y encontrar un lugar nuevo para asentarse.

Le tomó un mes más o menos para su serpiente para mostrar su cara escamosa de nuevo. Harry, por ser de sangre caliente, habían estado vagando por el bosque en sus zapatillas y su suéter largo de varias semanas desde entonces. Había conseguido mucho mejor en la caza durante el invierno, así que cuando su serpiente llegó, encontró a Harry delante de un fuego asando un faisán.

-Es algo de eso por mí?- preguntó él, que arrolla a sí mismo cerca del fuego sobre una roca plana que Harry había dejado allí a la espera de su regreso. Harry extendió la mano, quitó un trozo de carne y piel, y la arrojó por encima. La serpiente espetó, y comió con alegría.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo,- dijo Harry, rompiendo la pierna del faisán asado y tomar un bocado a sí mismo. -Voy a salir pronto.

-¿Dónde vas a ir?- Su serpiente se crispó la punta de la cola y se movió con comodidad.

-No lo sé. Creo que voy a caminar. He estado aquí demasiado tiempo.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato. "No olvides lo que te he enseñado", dijo a la serpiente eventualmente. Harry sonrió.

-El sigilo, la persistencia, y el uso de mis mandíbulas. Cosa que no tengo.

-Cierto, cierto. Sigues diciendo eso.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras comían más faisán. -Esta noche, o mañana?- la serpiente eventualmente preguntó.

-Mañana, creo,- dijo Harry. Se mordió el labio. -Tengo que poner todas las cosas tomé prestado de vuelta en la ciudad y conseguir un poco de comida para llevar conmigo. Puedo hacer eso esta noche.

Su serpiente se quedó alrededor y observó mientras Harry limpió su nido. Él era bastante fastidioso, por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner la comida que había de sobra dentro de su bolsa y llevar todos los libros y artículos pequeños que no necesitaba más a la casa del criador de ovejas y las dejan cerca del buzón. Sus guantes y bolsa habían sido de gran utilidad, y Harry estaba agradecido por ellas.

Hizo una última incursión a las tiendas en la ciudad y se las arregló para encontrar un par de barras de pan y algunas verduras que todavía se veía bien, y la mañana siguiente encontró a Harry y su serpiente cerca del árbol que había albergado un nido de Harry en los últimos meses. Nueva hierba crecía en el montículo de tierra que Harry había acumulado alrededor de las raíces, y si usted no sabía dónde estaba la entrada cubierta de musgo, se vería como cualquier otro árbol.

-Fue bueno conocerte,- dijo Harry. La serpiente movió fuera la lengua.

-Fue bueno para encontrar una criatura de dos patas que no es un zoquete completa,- la serpiente permitido. Harry le sonrió a la gran cumplido.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Harry tiró de la correa de su bolso de forma más segura en su hombro y partió en solitario hacia la parte del bosque que daba a un campo vacío.


	5. En el que se pronunció mucho profanidad

Hay un montón de malas palabras en este capítulo. Cuenta de que estáis advertidos! (Además, yo no soy muy bueno en maldiciendo incluso en inglés, así que lo siento si las maldiciones no hace que mucho sentido. ¡Malas palabras no formaban parte de mis clases de español!)

* * *

Harry caminó. Él realmente no tenía cualquier lugar en la mente, por lo que su ruta fue dictada esencialmente por el sendero que parecía menos probable que lo llevara a las zonas pobladas. Descansó cuando se sentía cansado, comía cuando tenía hambre, y cazaban cuando vio la oportunidad. Encontró un pequeño estanque, una tarde, y tenía un baño para limpiar el residuo de invierno. Todavía estaba frío, pero Harry consideró poniendo muy limpio por primera vez en varios meses la pena.

Su suéter, una vez que agradable beige, se había oscurecido con el mismo neutro, manchado marrón como su bolsa y el resto de su ropa. Él se la quitó y se deja en remojo en el agua mientras nadaba alrededor. Mientras nadaba, investigó su entorno. Se había dado cuenta de la oscilación de la cuerda que colgaba de un árbol sobre el estanque que indica las personas que viven cerca, pero no había visto una casa o casa de campo en su camino hacia abajo.

Aún así, él no se quedó mucho tiempo. Harry puede ser que falte la conversación de su mandona amigo serpiente, pero eso no quería decir que quería hablar con cualquier humanos. Eran con frecuencia peligroso.

Se escurrió el suéter y se lo puso, y luego comenzó de nuevo.

Caminó durante días y días sin ningún objetivo particular en mente. A veces se salió demasiado cerca de las ciudades, y tomó estas oportunidades para revisar contenedores de supermercados 'y hacer favores con niños pequeños. Harry estaba recibiendo suficiente buenos en la caza (y la temporada fue bastante abundante), que esto se estaba volviendo menos y menos necesario.

Dormía cuando estaba cansado en campos bajo las estrellas y hasta los árboles. Cada mañana, se despertó y miró a su alrededor en donde había terminado, pero él no se quedó en un área durante más de un par de días. No había nada para mantenerlo en cualquier lugar, y su bolsa era lo suficientemente grande para contener todo lo absolutamente necesario. Decidió seguir caminando hasta que encontró algo interesante.

Llegó a un gran río después de un par de semanas, y lo siguió. Estaba rodeada de campos y, a veces casas, pero él viajó rápidamente y viajó sin equipaje, por lo que se quedó solo en su mayor parte. El río fue volviendo más y más estrecho el más al norte se fue, haciendo que Harry entretener la idea de nadar a través de varias veces. Su bolso no era a prueba de agua, sin embargo, y algunas de sus cosas se echa a perder por la humedad.

Con el tiempo, era lo suficientemente estrecha que podía ver hacia el lado opuesto, y decidió darle una oportunidad a desaparecer. Él estaba en un campo de maíz desierta, carentes incluso de las aves a notar lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca había intentado desaparecer bastante tan lejos antes. No estaba completamente seguro de que iba a funcionar. Mejor ahora que nunca, sin embargo. Harry respiró hondo y miró fijamente a la orilla opuesta, y se impulsó en desaparecer.

Por otro lado, se miró a sí mismo. Su bolsa estaba en orden. Todo parecía estar bien. Miró hacia el río. Él podía ver a lo lejos el lugar donde había estado de pie. ¡Él había conseguido! Harry sonrió y se alejó por el camino, lejos de la ciudad que había aparecido en el borde de.

Hubo un bosque delante. Parecía prometedor, así que Harry alteró su trayectoria para hacer una línea recta hacia él. Caminó a lo largo de la periferia de la misma para tener una mejor idea de la zona. Parecía ser enorme, y la ciudad más cercana era la que había pasado en el camino, por lo menos que podía ver.

Harry se aventuró más en el bosque, tomando nota de los arroyos y senderos. Podría quedarme aquí un tiempo. Se adapta bien a él.

En un momento, se sintió la piel de gallina y se detuvo bruscamente. El aire se había brillado como había caminado a través de una ola de calor.

Miró a su alrededor para una causa, pero el bosque era tan tranquilo como siempre. Harry se encogió y siguió caminando, pensando en encontrar otro amigo serpiente. A pesar de lo mandona su último había sido, Harry lo extrañaba. Él no había tenía casi tanta suerte de hablar con otros animales desde que dejó su nido. Los pájaros eran divertidas para intercambiar cortesías con, pero su viejo amigo serpiente habían estado en lo cierto: no eran mucho para conversar.

-Hola,- dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba. -Yo soy un elfo. Er. Bonito día, hoy.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero Harry no se desanimó. Sabía serpientes eran frecuentemente distante.

-Este bosque es agradable. Creo que podría quedarme aquí un tiempo, si eso está bien. Er-

-¿Qué chingados quieres?

Harry se detuvo en seco al oír la voz repentina. -Er. Eh. ¿Hola?

-¡Vete a la mierda, te puñetero gilipolla!

El sonido se había originado en un parche en las inmediaciones de los helechos. Harry retrocedió apresuradamente.

-Lo siento,- dijo, incierto. -No fue mi intención molestarte ... usted.

Un hurón emergió de los helechos, sorprendiendo a Harry. Parecía extrañamente irritado por un hurón.

-Eres un hijo de puta de tres piernas,- dijo el hurón. -¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

Harry hizo una pausa, sorprendido. -Er ... ¿hola?

El hurón se asomó la vista hacia él desde el suelo. -Hola,- dijo, y Harry sonrió. -Necrótico pequeño pastel de gusano,- agregó.

Harry suspiró. Los hurones fueron aparentemente capullos completas. Tal vez había estado más seguro sólo hablar con las serpientes.

-¿Conoces a las serpientes?- -preguntó, sin mucha esperanza. Incluso si el hurón conocía a ninguno, ¿quién iba a decir que no sería capullos también? Tipos de mentalidad similar tendían a permanecer juntos, después de todo.

-Andate a la mierda,- dijo el hurón, y corrió a través de las piernas de Harry y de distancia por el sendero. Harry arrugó la nariz y enganchó su bolsa para arriba. ¡Qué desagradable criatura.

-¿Vas a venir, o usted apenas va a puto quedes ahí como un pajero imbécil?

El hurón estaba esperando con expectación para él, al pie de un camino auxiliar a pocos metros de distancia. Harry parpadeó sorprendido y tropezó después de él.

Caminaron alrededor de la mitad de una milla más en el bosque antes de que el hurón se detuvo y se acercó con cautela un agujero en el suelo.

-Oye, cabrón, hijo de una hidra!- gritó el hurón. -Consiga hasta aquí, hijo de puta de los árboles.

-Vete a la mierda, usted mismo,- dijo una voz desde el interior del agujero.

-Hey, fuera lo que fuese, vete a la mierda en la rodilla,- el hurón volvió a llamar. -Tengo una comida maldita para usted.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás alarmado.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó otra voz. -Díganos lo que dijo.

-¡Él dijo que tiene una comida para nosotros,- dijo la primera voz. -Y, oh sí, él sigue siendo un pinchazo.

Harry le gustó la primera voz.

-Está mintiendo,- dijo una tercera voz. -No puedo creer que ustedes dos van a caer en sus trucos, los dos están idiotas.

-Cállate,- dijo la primera voz. -Tenemos hambre y lo sabes tan bien como nosotros.

-Tal vez él nos ha traído un conejo agradable,- dijo la segunda voz. -¿No sería bonito?

-Cállate tú mismo,- la tercera voz respondió, ignorando la segunda. -No somos lo suficientemente hambriento para esa maldita cosa para colarse nos atacan cuando no estamos esperando.

La primera voz resopló. -Entonces vamos a esperar malditamente bien, y nosotros le enviaremos a cabo primero. Salazar, nos estamos tan mal como ese estúpido imbécil ahí fuera.

-Hey, ¿estás escuchando mangosta ventosas o estás demasiado ocupado haciendo girar.

-Vete a la mierda, Jarvey.- A la cabeza de una serpiente de color naranja vivo salió del agujero, silbando con irritación. Harry retrocedió aún más. Era muy largo, tan alto como la altura de Harry. Como se puso de manifiesto, Harry se dio cuenta de que había dos cabezas más conectados, lo que explica las tres voces. Las serpientes tenía bandas negro, lo que hizo una coloración muy bonito, si no alarmante. Dos de las serpientes se dieron cuenta de inmediato de Harry, mirándolo con interés no disimulado como el tercer continuaron silbará sobre el hurón.

-Hola,- ofreció Harry. Animales tendían a reaccionar mejor a él cuando ellos sabían que él podía hablar además. Había algo acerca de tener una conversación con él que los hizo menos probable que tratar de comer, no importa cómo su viejo amigo serpiente pudo haber tratado serpientes de jardín. Si todo lo demás fallaba, Harry encontró consuelo en saber que siempre podría desaparecer de distancia en cualquier momento. Confiaba en que sería suficiente.

Una de las cabezas de serpiente se irguió en su saludo. -¡Hola, pequeño!- Parecía encantado. -Bueno mira esto, compañeros! Se puede hablar! Cómo inusual. ¿Podemos mantenerlo?

-Debemos comerlo, antes de que nos trata de comer",- dijo la otra cabeza que no estaba tratando con el hurón. -Sé que la mirada en su ojo. Esa es una mirada sospechosa. Los dos de ustedes se trate de mantenerla y nos acabará asación sobre una llama abierta.

Harry agitó las manos y negó con la cabeza. -No, yo no trataría de comerte. Ya tengo otra comida, y yo no comer serpientes! Me gustan las serpientes.

-Aw mire, ¡le gusta las serpientes!- La cabeza de media, que previamente había sido encantado con Harry, se balanceaba con satisfacción. -¿Ves?, Me gusta.

La cabeza de la izquierda chasqueó su lengua, siendo el equivalente serpiente de ojos estrechos. -Yo no confío en él.

La última cabeza a la derecha, finalmente se apartó del hurón para examinar Harry. -Él dice que lo trajo a nosotros, ya que le pidió que,- él dijo. -¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-¡Debemos mantenerlo!- dijo la cabeza del medio. -¿Podemos mantenerlo?

-Cállate,- dijo la cabeza derecha. -No podemos guardamos. No es una mascota. Se puede hablar, ¿no?

-Er, sí,- dijo Harry. -Quiero decir, puedo hablar. Sólo quería conocer a una serpiente. Tuve algunos amigos serpiente en el último bosque que vivía, y yo sólo pensé que tal vez usted podría querer ser amigos también?

Las tres cabezas de todos se miraron entre sí. El hurón aprovechó este momento para interrumpir.

-Oi! Usted puede hablar con esa cosa puñetero?- Parecía impresionado. -No me jodas. ¿De qué los tres falos puntas diciendo?

Harry estaba empezando a pensar las palabras del hurón no eran personales, aunque era difícil no sentirse ofendido de todos modos. Hasta el tío Vernon nunca hablaba así.

-Puedes hablar con él,- se dio cuenta de la cabeza derecha. -Dile que le decimos a la mierda.

Harry abrió la boca. -Q -¿qué?

Las tres cabezas estaban mirando a él, los tres con aire de suficiencia de acuerdo. -Dile que se vaya carretera y manta una comadreja,- sugirió la cabeza a la izquierda.

Avergonzado, Harry se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. -¿Tengo que hacerlo?- se preguntó. -¿Y si se trata de morderme?

-No lo hará,- dijo el derecho con confianza. -Él sabe que lo vamos a comer. Ve y dilo.

Harry abrió la boca. -Dicen que ... er ...

-Vete a la mierda,- la cabeza derecha suministra amablemente.

-Dile que es una falta de boca, poco peluda de mierda de insectos,- dijo la cabeza medio con entusiasmo.

-Dicen hola,- dijo Harry, parpadeando rápidamente. El hurón parecía casi decepcionado.

-¡Eso no es lo que dijimos!- la cabeza derecha exclamó.

La cabeza de la izquierda se alzó y siseó también. -Vamos a comer si usted no transmitir el mensaje correctamente.

Harry miró a los demás jefes en busca de ayuda, pero los dos estaban asintiendo.

¡Él tomó aliento. -Y también,- dijo, y el hurón se animó un poco. -Ellos dicen que eres, eh ...

-A de cuatro piernas lechón rana,- suministra la cabeza izquierda.

-¿Quién es demasiado densa como para darse cuenta de que huele mal, es feo, y su madre no lo ama,- agregó el medio.

Las tres cabezas y el hurón esperaron con expectación. Harry tragó.

-Eres una de cuatro patas, erm, lechón rana ...- dijo Harry.

La cabeza derecha lo incitado. -¿Quién es demasiado densa ...

-¿Quién es demasiado densa como para darse cuenta de que ... huele mal,- Harry dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras hablaba. -Usted es feo, y, er ... tu madre no te ama. Ah, favor, no me muerde!

El hurón jadeó, y tomó a Harry un segundo para darse cuenta de los ruidos que salen de él eran risas. -Ustedes flotadores polos de maíz de lanzar!- dijo con deleite. -Comedores sinfín con colmillos débiles!

-Dile a la mierda de un montón de estiércol de dragón.- La cabeza derecha parecía extrañamente divertido por la reacción del hurón.

Harry, después de una breve vacilación, obedientemente repitió esta invectiva para el hurón, que se enderezó, radiante. -Me gustan esas toallitas culo viscosas. Diga a los cabrones de mantenerlo con clase.

¡Él corrió hacia el bosque, dejando a Harry solo con las tres cabezas serpiente, todos ellos mirando satisfechos de sí mismos.

-Ahora,- dijo la cabeza derecha. -¿Qué eres?

-Yo soy un elfo,- explicó Harry, todavía siento un poco intimidado por el tamaño de esta nueva serpiente y por la claridad con la que estaba en inferioridad numérica. -Yo acabo de llegar.

-Un elfo?- La cabeza de la izquierda se balanceó ligeramente. -Al igual que un elfo doméstico?

Harry frunció el ceño. -No he vivido en una casa en un largo tiempo,- dijo. Las tres cabezas se asomó a él.

-Hmm. Realmente no venir a través como un elfo doméstico, ¿no?- El del medio de acuerdo.

-Es joven,- dijo el de la izquierda. Se apagó la lengua. -No saben como un elfo doméstico sin embargo.

-Creo que soy un elfo del bosque,- Harry ofreció amablemente. Las serpientes aparecieron escéptico.

-Nunca he oído hablar de un elfo de los bosques,- dijo el derecho.

-Bueno, sólo porque usted no ha oído hablar de ella, no quiere decir que no existe,- el de la izquierda disparó de nuevo. -Usted no es el reptil más inteligente a la gracia de la tierra verde de Salazar.

-Bueno, entonces, por extensión, no eres más que como mucho de un zoquete como yo,- dijo la primera, irritada. Harry observó que el del medio parecía estar mirando hacia la media distancia, encantado.

Un manojo extraño, la verdad.

-Fue un placer conocerte,- dijo Harry. -Te veré en todo el bosque, entonces?

Las dos cabezas se salía de su argumento para mirarlo de nuevo. -Bien, bien,- dijo la cabeza derecha. -Vamos a terminar esta conversación más tarde, elfo.

Harry asintió y retrocedió.

* * *

Las tres cabezas serpiente resultó ser un amigo de un valor incalculable. Lo encontraron al día siguiente, se rascó a los pedazos y sanando lentamente sus heridas con una pequeña mueca de dolor para cada uno, y chasqueó la lengua.

-Ha intentado subir en un árbol bowtruckle, ¿no es así?- La cabeza derecha parpadea la lengua fuera a investigar. -Lo hiciste. Ellos no toman amablemente a los intrusos.

-Cogí eso,- dijo Harry de mal humor. Habiendo sanado otra pequeña herida en su hombro, hizo una pausa para arreglar donde su suéter había arrancado también. Las serpientes vieron como Harry tomó trago de agua de la botella de bebida gaseosa que había robado de una de las ciudades que él pasaba por el camino a este bosque, y se mantienen curarse a sí mismo.

-Usted querrá ofrecerles cochinillas si quieres algo de sus árboles,- sugirió la cabeza derecha. La cabeza de la izquierda murmuró algo despectivo que causó la otra cabeza de siseo en ella. La cabeza media estaba mirando hacia el espacio de nuevo, murmurando débilmente para sí misma. Los otros dos estaban trabajando juntos para arrastrar su peso muerto mientras se movían.

-De lo contrario,- la cabeza derecha continuó: -Sólo evitarlos. Usted será capaz de saber qué árbol es el que por-

-por los Bowtruckles te atacar.- dijo la izquierda.

-Por a la magia. Bowtruckles por lo general viven en los árboles mágicos,- dijo la cabeza derecha, molestó. -Se puede saborearlo en ellos.

-Es una maldita mamífero,- la cabeza a la izquierda señaló. -Un primate, incluso. No puede degustar.

-Yo también puedo,- Harry no estuvo de acuerdo. -Simplemente no es tan bien como usted puede.

Si las serpientes podrían rodar sus ojos, la cabeza izquierda sería, Harry podía decir.

-No lo suficiente, es decir,- que traducido.

-Darle una oportunidad al menos,- la cabeza derecha sugirió. -Adelante. Ese árbol. ¿Eso es un árbol mágico, o no?

Harry miró el árbol de la serpiente estaba indicando. -Eso no es magia.

-Ahí lo tienes!- La cabeza derecha, dijo, orgulloso y lanzando una mirada engreída en el otro. -Mira, lo puede hacer! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Harry vaciló. La serpiente estaba tan orgulloso. -Er. .. así que dormía en esa última noche.

-Oh.- Ahora la cabeza a la izquierda era engreída. La cabeza derecha persistió. -Bueno ¿qué tal eso?

Harry miró el árbol al lado de la primera. -¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Tienes que degustar la magia,- explicó el jefe derecha.

-Ya se dijo que no se puede degustar, así como nosotros,- dijo la cabeza izquierda críticamente. -Esto no va a funcionar.

-Cierra la boca,- dijo la cabeza derecha, y se volvió hacia Harry. -Ahora seguir adelante y tratar de degustarlo.

Harry se acercó al árbol y se detuvo a una distancia segura, en caso de que fuera Bowtruckles. ¡Él se asomó más intensamente en ello, luego aspiró profundamente. Saboreó bosque, en su mayoría. Musgo y húmedo y la madera y la quietud y, débilmente, excrementos. También señaló que necesitaba tomar un baño antes.

-Centrarse en las diferentes esencias,- la cabeza derecho dirige. -¿Qué es lo degustar?

Harry respiró hondo otra vez, cerrando los ojos. Enumeró de los diferentes aromas en voz alta.

-Bueno,- dijo la cabeza derecho alentadoramente. Ambos ignoraron un comentario sarcástico inútil del cabezal izquierdo. -Así es la magia de árboles o no?

A la mierda si Harry sabía. -Er ... no?

-¡Muy bien!

Harry sonrió enormemente. La serpiente se deslizó un largo camino a través del bosque y se detuvo delante de un árbol particularmente alto. -¿Qué tal este?

Inhalar, Harry se concentró. Podía saborear las mismas cosas que antes.

-No?- adivinó un momento después. La cabeza de la izquierda se burlaba.

-¿Ves? No puede decir la diferencia. Esto no tiene sentido,- dijo. La cabeza derecho silbó al frente izquierdo.

-Inténtalo de nuevo,- dijo. -Centrarse con cuidado. Encuentra alguna diferencia entre lo que probaste en el último árbol y lo degustar aquí.-

Después de una tranquila minutos, Harry se aventuró una conjetura. -Er. .. mi lengua se siente un poco de cosquilleo?

-Bien, bien. Vamos a ver si usted puede decir cualquiera de los otros, aparte de los árboles mágicos.

Y así, se trasladaban de un árbol a otro, Harry diagnosticar cada uno como mágico o no. A veces era bastante evidente, sobre todo en el caso del árbol donde una bowtruckle alzó su cabeza en forma de barra en ellos y Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayendo en su prisa por escapar. Poco a poco comenzó a reconocer los signos de un árbol mágico, sin tener que manchar un bowtruckle primero, y tomó nota de la mirada de cada uno, por si acaso tenía que evitarlos en el futuro. La cabeza derecha de la serpiente también explicó lo cochinillas fueron y dónde encontrarlos, con considerables comentarios desde la izquierda.

Con el tiempo comenzaron discutiendo el uno al otro y Harry les dejaron a él, complacido con la forma en que el día se había ido y listo para explorar más de su nuevo entorno.


	6. En el que Harry proporciona ciruelas

Harry se quedó en el bosque por un largo tiempo. Ni una sola vez tuvo que salir a la ciudad, ya que los meses de primavera eran abundantes en cuanto a la caza y la recolección de alimentos. A veces él y las serpientes trajo uno al otro alimentos. Al igual que su último amigo serpiente, la serpiente de tres cabezas no era exactamente contrario a sentarse con Harry por un incendio en la noche y que tengan su comida sea cocinada antes de que se lo comieron.

El hurón lo encontró a veces, y los cinco de ellos tendría, conversaciones largas y sinuosas, durante los cuales las tres cabezas de la serpiente le haría repetir todo tipo de horribles profanidad al el hurón, que se reía a carcajadas y reírse a cabo una respuesta igualmente ofensivo . Harry aprendió un montón de palabras que no sabía que existía, y el hurón le ayudó a traducir al español algunas de las cosas más extrañas que las serpientes dijeron, al parecer por el simple placer del insultante.

Harry pronto dio cuenta de que había una parte del bosque donde vivían las criaturas interesantes, como su amigo hurón y la serpiente de tres cabezas, y que si él pasa a través de un determinado barrera invisible, el bosque se quedó callado y mundano de nuevo. Tendió a no entrar en esa zona, ya que mientras que había visto a los humanos al caminar y conducir en esas partes, a veces, nunca se había descubrió una dentro de la barrera. Él pensó que era más seguro permanecer alejado de la parte humana del bosque.

Algunas otras criaturas interesantes hicieron un conocido con Harry mientras pasaban las semanas. Algunos de ellos fueron simplemente de paso, al igual que la extraña criatura de salto sosteniendo un linterna que Harry había visto una noche, o el enorme perro que Harry había evitado por instinto incuestionable. Del mismo modo, durante la semana de la luna llena, Harry prestó atención la advertencia de la serpiente de tres cabezas y se aseguró de que dormir en las ramas más altas de los árboles más altos, y para a instalarse en lugares bien antes de salida de la luna. La noche no era su durante esa semana, y él respetaba eso.

Algunas de las criaturas vivían en el bosque todo el tiempo, como los unicornios cuyo cabello plateado Harry recogió cuando lo encontró atrapado en los arbustos espinosos. Particularmente extraño fue la mitad caballo, mitad humano, quien informó a Harry con altanería que él era un centauro, y su nombre era Azure. Harry fue sorprendido por esto. Él no había pedido ni ha sido pedido un nombre desde que había dejado de hablar con los seres humanos. Sabía que su nombre era Harry, de la misma manera que recordó que una vez había vivido en Privet Drive. Era un recuerdo polvoriento sin uso, a pesar de que sacó y cumplidamente dijo el centauro, justo después de explicar que él era un elfo y conseguir un aumento de la ceja por su esfuerzo.

-Harry,- dijo el centauro, lentamente. -Harry.

-Sí,- dijo Harry. -Yo soy un elfo.- Sólo en caso de que el centauro había olvidado.

El centauro miró a Harry por un largo momento. Harry removió, sentirse nervioso e incómodo, más aún cuando el centauro de repente se inclinó y rozó sus largos mechones de la frente.

-Un elfo, de hecho,- dijo el centauro. Parecía extrañamente desconcertado. -¿Cómo llegaste a este bosque, Harry?

-Caminé,- dijo Harry. -Obviamente.

Había decidido que su desapareciendo fue un Secreto de los Elfos, y que era demasiado útil para revelar a cualquiera. Esta decisión había sido tomada después de una larga conversación con la serpiente de tres cabezas, que reveló, entre otras cosas que la cabeza izquierda (y sólo la cabeza a la izquierda) fue altamente venenosa, aunque las serpientes prefieren el elemento de incertidumbre y, por tanto, juraron Harry mantener el secreto .

El centauro siguió inspeccionarlo como si fuera un pequeño y fascinante insecto. Harry se movió bajo su mirada. Finalmente, para alivio de Harry, el centauro miró hacia otro lado y hacia el cielo, que estaba claro. Crepúsculo estaba cerca, y él inspeccionó lo que podían ver el cielo como a fondo ya que tenía Harry.

-Esta vida no durará para siempre ,- dijo el centauro con aire ausente. Harry frunció el ceño hacia él. -Marte está en la tercera casa.

Harry esperó, pero el centauro no parecía inclinado a decir más.

-Gracias,- se aventuró después de un tiempo, y se retiró a un lugar distante del bosque, donde no tendría que ver el centauro misterioso mirar el cielo por más tiempo.

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía un par de semanas más tarde, cuando el mundo de Harry se volvió en su cabeza. Él estaba agachado en una rama, desenrollar una tela de araña abandonada y girando en un hilo fuerte, pensando distraídamente de diferentes maneras para mejorar el techo de la refugio que había construido en caso de lluvia, cuando un hombre se acercó y se puso de pie debajo de su árbol, mirándolo.

-Hola allá arriba,- dijo. -¿Y qué clase de criatura eres?

Harry desapareció el reflejo, apareciendo de nuevo en existencia en un árbol mucho más alto detrás del hombre. Sus hilos de araña se aferraban con fuerza en su puño mientras miraba hacia abajo en la figura perplejos.

El hombre, por su parte, tenía el pelo largo y blanco fibroso, ¿y vestía largas túnicas amarillas ...? Parecía un poco extraño, sabía como los árboles mágicos, y tenía en la mano un palo que hizo que Harry al instante cautelosos, no es que él necesitaba la razón.

-¿Hola?- El hombre se giró en un círculo lento, poner el palo en un bolsillo (junto con algunas de las preocupaciones de Harry) y levantando sus manos en un gesto de súplica. -No quiero hacerte daño, pequeña criatura.

El hombre se volvió en otro círculo lento y cayó de rodillas. -Estás a salvo,- dijo. Harry estrechó sus ojos y desapareció a una rama baja del árbol, silencioso y desconfiado, pero sigue siendo muy curiosa.

-¿Puede hablar español?- preguntó el hombre con una voz suave. -Mi nombre es Xenophilius. Estoy buscando los ciruelos dirigibles. Oí el bosque de Dean tiene un montón de ellos si usted sabe dónde buscar. Sólo quiero examinarlos, y tal vez tome unos plantones, si eso está bien.

Harry miró al hombre por un minuto completo, pero él no se movió. Nunca se había negociado con los adultos antes. Le preocupaba que tal vez no se dan cuenta de lo que era, y tratar de llevarlo a la policía oa los Dursley o forzarlo a fingir ser humano otra vez. Él no era un ser humano, y él no quería ser.

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño,- repitió el hombre. Harry se armó de valor y desapareció a la rama más baja de su árbol.

-¿Cómo puedo saber eso?- Preguntó Harry. El hombre lo miró lentamente, agrado sonrisa extendiéndose por la cara.

-Te doy mi palabra como un mago que voy a hacer ningún daño a ti,- dijo, haciendo un movimiento extraño que estalló en un anillo de fuego alrededor de su palma. Harry observó con fascinación.

-¿Esa fue su palabra?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, e intentó hablar de nuevo. -¿Qué clase de criatura es usted? ¿Tiene un nombre?

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que él hacía cada vez pidió que últimamente. -Yo soy un elfo,- dijo en voz alta. -Un elfo de los bosques,- agregó, en caso de que esto no era del todo evidente.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron. -Eso es fascinante,- dijo. -Nunca he conocido a un elfo de los bosques antes.

Harry se pavoneó un poco, rozando su cabello hacia atrás sobre una oreja para revelar la punta afilados. El hombre estaba impresionado con razón. Harry pensó que tal vez él estaba bien, después de todo.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- se preguntó.

-Las ciruelas dirigibles,- explicó el hombre con entusiasmo. -Son diminutos ciruelas de color naranja, y flotan. He oído el rumor de que crecen en este bosque, pero es muy peligroso, la búsqueda de ellos.

Una sonrisa torció la boca de Harry. -Lo es,- estuvo de acuerdo, no porque era para él, sino porque sabía que él podría llevar a este hombre a cualquier número de peligros si trataba de engañar a Harry. -He visto esas ciruelas antes. Son muy sabroso.

La esperanza surgió en el rostro del hombre. -¿Estaría usted dispuesto a mostrarme a ellos?- se preguntó. Harry levantó una ceja.

-Los elfos no sólo hacer favores para nada,- insinuó. Le tomó un momento, pero la realización amaneció en las facciones del hombre. Aunque parezca extraño, parecía encantado.

-Te pagaré, por supuesto,- dijo alegremente, abriendo su bolsa y escarbar en ella. Harry ajusta la correa de su propia bolsa, curioso.

Sacó una pequeña bolsa que tintineaba mientras se movía, luego frunció el ceño ante él. -Usted no tiene mucho uso para los galeones, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadeó.

-No, no pensé que lo haría.- Rebuscó en su bolsa de nuevo. -Se, eh ... no se puede leer, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se sintió intrigado. -Fantástico,- dijo, y sacó una pila de libros. -¿Quieres uno?

A la vista de las cubiertas duras polvorientos, Harry dio medio paso hacia adelante. El hombre señaló su pausa y levantó cada uno de ellos para mostrar Harry las cubiertas.

1000 hierbas y hongos mágicas, dijo el primero. Quizás.

Vacaciones con las brujas, dijo otro. Harry agitó su mano, desinteresado.

El Manual del Hipogrifo Psicología. No.

Historia de la Magia. Eh.

Amuletos y talismanes mágicas, un guía. Harry entrecerró los ojos ante esto. Una niña en un pequeño pueblo en el camino hacia el bosque había pedido a Harry por un amuleto. Él había falsificado una.

-Eso,- dijo Harry con una inclinación de cabeza. El hombre dejó el libro en el aire, y flotaba hacia Harry, quien la examinó con desconfianza y luego recogerlo y hojearlo. Cuando Harry terminó y la guardó en su bolsa junto a su manual de supervivencia, el hombre lo miró expectante.

-Está bien,- dijo. -Vamos a ir.- Lideró el hombre rápidamente a través del bosque, evitando fácilmente muchas de las trampas y peligros por experiencia. Aprender a degustar la magia había tomado una buena dosis de esfuerzo para hacerlo correctamente, pero había sido en última instancia, vale la pena.

Después de caminar en silencio media hora, llegaron a la parte del bosque donde las pequeñas ciruelas dirigibles flotaba. Harry cogió uno de un arbusto y se lo comió, viendo como los ojos del hombre se abrieron con asombro.

-¿Puedo..?- se preguntó. Harry estrechó sus ojos en el hombre.

-¿Qué otra cosa tienes?- se preguntó. El hombre enraizado en su bolsa, con el tiempo tirando de una cara de disculpa y que muestra a Harry un par de frascos de vidrio vacíos.

-Los quiero,- dijo Harry, ya imaginando todas las cosas útiles esos frascos podrían contener. -Se puede tomar dos ciruelas para cada frasco.

Al final, Harry sacó cuatro frascos y el hombre le agradeció profusamente, la promesa de decir al mundo de la bondad de los elfos como Harry lo llevó de vuelta a la orilla del bosque. Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-No le digas a la gente que me conoces,- dijo. -No me gusta la gente.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, se disculpó y dijo adiós como él se alejó entre los árboles.

Lo que un hombre extraño, Harry pensó mientras examinaba sus nuevas pertenencias.

* * *

Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo en el bosque después de ese día. Podría haber sido que el hombre sabía dónde estaba y podía volver en cualquier día o de noche, o podría haber sido el extraño, de pelo oscuro, figura en un manto negro que apareció una mañana, el acecho a través del bosque y el envío de Harry a las copas de los árboles más altos. Esta cifra no se preocupó por asustar a Harry o cualquiera de las otras criaturas en bosque. Se sostuvo un palo y tenía un sabor poderosamente de la magia y de la muerte.

La cifra inquietaba Harry, y él dejó de sentirse seguro cuando estaba lejos de la serpiente de tres cabezas. Esta fue una dependencia que no estaba particularmente orgulloso, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos de una tarde caliente de verano.

Harry acababa de tomar un baño en el río que corría a través de esta parte del bosque, y se sintió un poco mejor. Su pelo ya se sentía agradablemente ligero, y su ropa se había secado rápido también. Él no se había puesto los zapatos desde que había llegado en este bosque. De hecho, los había dejado en un árbol hacia el inicio de su estancia y se les había olvidado dónde estaban. No importaría para otro par de meses por lo menos. Vagó pasado un arbusto espinoso, llamando a la serpiente de tres cabezas, y con el tiempo llegó el agujero donde el hurón les había introducido por primera vez.

-¿Estás ahí?- llamó. -Oye, gilipollas, ¿estás ahí?

-Ya vamos, ya vamos.- Esa sería la cabeza derecha. Sonaba más gruñón que de costumbre.

-... siendo maldito duele, sin embargo.- La cabeza media sonó fastidiado.

Salieron del agujero en el suelo, y el rostro de Harry se relajaron con shock. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y chocó contra un tronco de árbol.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, mirando con horror a la sangrienta herida en el lado izquierdo, de la cual había otra cabeza siseó sarcásticamente a Harry justo ayer. -¿Q-¿cómo sucedió esto?

-Nos enfermamos de escucharlo de ella,- dijo la cabeza derecha, realizando un movimiento complicado que parecía ser el equivalente de la serpiente de un encogimiento de hombros. -Cada maldito minuto que era otra cosa. Nunca fuimos lo suficientemente bueno. Ya sabes cómo era.

-¿Tú ... tú la mató?- Harry estaba horrorizado. -¿Porque ella te molestaba?

-Vi que lo haríamos,- dijo la cabeza medio, con una voz de ensueño. -Yo sabía exactamente lo que pudo, y luego lo hicimos.

-Fue un muy buen plan,- dijo la cabeza derecha con cariño. -Ella nunca vio venir. Lo cual es bueno, porque esos colmillos dieron su fruto.

La boca de Harry todavía estaba abierta. -¿Qué hiciste con ella?- preguntó finalmente.

-Oh, nosotros la comíamos,- dijo la cabeza del medio. -A excepción de los colmillos. Mortales, ya sabes. Terrible. He oído que te dan indigestión.

-Ellos están allí.- La cabeza derecha asintió con la cabeza escamosa hacia una pequeña pila un poco lejos del hoyo. Harry se acercó a él y cayó de rodillas. Varios colmillos y un poco de piel eran todo lo que quedaba de la cabeza de izquierda. Él parpadeó y apretó sus labios con fuerza por un momento. Luego sacó una de sus nuevas frascos y dio un codazo a la totalidad del lote en una sola, sellándola herméticamente y de volver a colocarlo en su bolsa. Bastardo aunque estaba, Harry echaría de menos la cabeza izquierda.

Harry aún habría vivido en el bosque con la serpiente con tres - er - dos cabezas, si no fuera por el regreso de la figura encapuchada dos días después. Parecía estar buscando algo, y Harry no tenía intención de quedarse allí para averiguar si el hombre de pelo blanco había roto su promesa.

* * *

Se despidió y se marchó lejos del bosque de la mañana después de la próxima. Él fue más cauto durante sus viajes de lo que había sido siempre, evitando cualquier cosa menos las afueras absolutos de las ciudades, y desapareciendo a toda prisa al otro lado del río, cuando llegó allí.

Harry encontró la cabaña de un cazador después de que él había estado viajando por lo menos una semana. Lo miró con suspicacia. Es saboreado fuertemente de la magia, y tenía un aspecto ligeramente sesgada a la misma. Harry había visto lugares que parecían que en su camino hasta el bosque, y se había dado cuenta de cómo la mayoría de la gente pasó de largo como si no existieran las casas. Nunca se había atrevido a ver dentro de uno, pero si la gente pasar por alto el edificio, que parecía un buen lugar para estar.

Harry abrió la puerta con cautela, dispuesto a desaparecer a la menor provocación.

Dentro de la cabaña había un pub. Era mucho más grande por dentro que por la cabaña podría incluso pretende ser, y había un pequeño puñado de personas en el bar y varias mesas salpicado la habitación. Todo el lugar saboreado de la magia, y todos en el cuarto llevaba esas ropas extrañas que el hombre de pelo blanco había usado, aunque éstos eran mucho más tenue en color. Nadie miró a Harry parado en la puerta, sorprendido frente en silencio, por lo que dejó caer la puerta se cerró detrás de él después de un momento y se sentó en una de las mesas, sentirse tenso pero curioso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Harry saltó, asustado. Un anciano encorvado estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de su mesa, aunque Harry había pensado él estaba dormido.

-Nada,- dijo Harry.

El hombre, que tenía la barbilla sentado en su palma de la mano, miró a uno de sus ojos a Harry. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo soy un elfo,- dijo Harry. Esa fue su respuesta por defecto cuando un humano empezó a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Un elfo doméstico?- El hombre lo miró con ojos miopes. -No te ves como un elfo.

-Un elfo de los bosques,- dijo Harry con irritación. Tendría que buscar estos "elfos domésticos" y averiguar lo que eran.

-Eso lo haría,- el hombre aceptó. Miró a Harry de nuevo. -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Un elfo de los bosques?- Harry frunció el ceño. -Yo vivo en el bosque por lo general, y doy favores a veces. Hace algo por mí y yo use mis capacidades elfo que hacer algo para usted.

-Oahhm,- el hombre murmuró. Harry parpadeó. -Así que si quiero ser capaz de ver a través de las personas y las mentiras que dicen,- dijo el hombre, con una expresión inteligente, -Tú me harías algo que me deje hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, perpleja. -Te puedo hacer un amuleto que le permite ver lo que está oculto,- él ofreció. Había estado estudiando detenidamente su nuevo libro durante sus horas de luz del día, y había aprendido de memoria los requisitos para que un par de los amuletos. Había un montón de ingredientes requiere que Harry había recogido en el bosque mientras él todavía estaba allí, al igual que ciertas hierbas, plumas, incluso las pieles de serpiente, y por supuesto los pelos de unicornio, que eran más útiles que Harry había esperado que fueran. -¿Qué me darías?

El hombre lo miró y se echó a reír. -Muy bien, pequeño elfo.- Cogió el asa de una bolsa que estaba sentado en el suelo entre ellos. -Si me impresiona, te voy a dar uno de mis productos.

Ante el silencio expectante de Harry, él abrió la bolsa y empezó a sacar los zapatos de todas las formas y tamaños. -Veo se carece,- explicó mientras sacaba un particular buen par de botas de cuero del abrigo. -Todos ellos van a ajustar al tamaño correcto a medida que se hacen más grandes, por supuesto,- continuó, y se echó a reír de nuevo. Harry señaló las botas, y el hombre lleno todo el resto en la bolsa. Harry observaba con interés. Al igual que la choza del cazador, la bolsa no era lo suficientemente grande para contener todo lo que estaba dentro de él, y al igual que el bar, que apestaba a la magia. Harry quería aprender a hacer eso.

Hizo el amuleto de lo que recordaba, añadiendo un poco de un giro en la forma de un colgando de piedra al ver en el centro de la telaraña de hilos de araña, como la que le había dado a la última persona que se le pide que sea capaz de ver más de lo debido.

Puso el amuleto en la mesa y observó cómo el hombre lo cogió y miró a través de la piedra a Harry. Después de un momento, parpadeó y se volvió la piedra sobre el hombre detrás de la barra.

-Ay,- murmuró, y se volvió la piedra de nuevo en Harry. -Tome sus botas entonces, hijo. Yo voy a ir a tomar una palabra con el cantinero.

Harry les agarró y metió el pie en el primero, mientras que el hombre se puso de pie tambaleándose.

En el momento en que les había asegurado, el hombre se había acercado a la barra y se dice con desprecio algo. Harry corrió hacia la salida y la puerta estaba de cierre balanceaba cuando escuchó los gritos.

Él empezó a desaparecer en el lúpulo afilados hasta donde podía ver, hasta que sintió que era una distancia aceptable lejos, y luego exhaló un suspiro áspero. Eso había sido tensa sus nervios. Él miró sus botas nuevas.

En última instancia la pena, pero increíblemente tensa sus nervios, no obstante.


End file.
